A New Perspective
by MisfitShips
Summary: Takes place after 3x11. Caroline has conflicting feelings about Klaus and his charms, and after problems with Tyler, Kol, and her friends, she is forced to confront how she really feels. Will Klaus help her look at her life from a new perspective? A better one? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! So this is my very first fan fic, and I'm still getting used to it, but I'd _love _any feedback! I had tons of ideas for Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline, The Vampire Diaries), so I decided to start with them before Delena. Which, by the way, I also ship Delena, just so you all know. I don't like hating on other ships, so if you don't ship Klaroline you probably shouldn't read this and leave me hate mail, just a thought. For the rest of us, should there be more to come? Let me know(: My tumblr is: delenaship dot tumblr dot com you can message me there :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Caroline, are you okay?" Elena's voice had slowly become a small murmur as Caroline's thoughts got the best of her. She quickly jerked out of a haze and came back to reality.

"What? Totally, yeah I'm great, why?" Caroline replied, trying to convince Elena- and herself- of exactly that.

"Well maybe because you haven't listened to a word I've said the past forty-five minutes." Elena sounded worried.

Caroline couldn't help it. The grill was already distracting and god knows she had too much on her mind. But she decided to try to play it off.

"So not true! You were talking about Damon…"

"Caroline, I said that I decided to become a hybrid and run off to raise a child and you said 'Oh my gosh, I know!' Seriously, what's going on with you lately? Is it because of the Tyler incident? You know you can tell me anything." Caroline could tell that Elena was concerned, but all she could think was "Yeah right, if you only knew what was in _my _mind…"

Caroline still felt horrible. She wanted to tell Elena why she was so distracted but she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone without fear of being judged and probably hated by everyone in Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry," Caroline started, "There's just been a lot going on lately with Tyler biting me and my dad in the hospital and stuff, I've been really distracted." She was trying to deter from the unavoidable subject that _actually_ flooded her thoughts.

But Elena took the bait.

"Is he still going to help Tyler?" It seemed like Elena was easily distracted, too. After all, there was a never-ending list of things to worry about at the moment, everyone was on edge.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to be there, though. I think he noticed that I was wearing his bracelet last time though, I mean, I'm trying," even though she knew that was only true because she wanted to pretend it was, "But he's still sort of avoiding me…" Caroline was treading water carefully, here, hoping Elena wouldn't ask many questions. "I guess considering the awkward lack of conversation and him going a-wall all of a sudden, we might be okay within the next hundred years."

"But why-" Just then Elena's phone buzzed, and Caroline couldn't help but feel so relieved that she was saved by the bell. "One sec, it's Damon." Elena said as she answered her phone and walked outside of the grill avoiding the noise.

Caroline could always count on Damon to distract Elena. She could tell that Elena always made time for him, even before Stefan went rogue. They really cared about each other, whether they admitted to it or not.

Caroline, on the other hand, always had the wrong gauge when it came to guys. First it was Damon, who abused her and compelled her before he realized what a dick he was being, and then Matt, who was still hung up on Elena at first and then freaked out when he found out Caroline was a vampire, and then Tyler who, just as things were getting good, decided to put her second to Klaus. Klaus, what the _hell _was up with Klaus?

If she had bad luck with guys at all, Klaus was at the top of the list. She didn't even know him besides those occasions where he, oh just killed Elena, killed Jenna, sired Tyler, killed his own family, or ruined Stefan's good side.

Caroline scolded herself for continuing to think about it, but she couldn't help it. She had to try to figure him out.

The morning after Klaus saved her life, she stayed in bed for so long just gazing at the bracelet he left for her and wondering what it was supposed to mean. She had to admit it to herself, she _adored_ the gift. Tyler's present was cute and sentimental, but it reminded her of being a little girl, and she couldn't decide whether she liked that idea or not.

Klaus' bracelet on the other hand (no pun intended) was completely different. It made her feel like a new, grown woman. It wasn't cute; it was beautiful, and made of diamonds…diamonds! Caroline had tried it on when she woke up, admiring Klaus' efforts. His impressively artistic penmanship and fancy taste gave him a bit more credit in her eyes, although that hardly made up for anything else. The bracelet slipped perfectly on her wrist. She admired it, feeling like a giddy little girl for a few moments before snapping herself out of it. She quickly pulled the diamonds off of her wrist and tucked it away back in its box.

"No, no, no, no NO. You are _not _going there, Caroline" she said to herself as she set the box on her bed and walked out of her room. She was not the type to make _any _sort of alliance with Klaus. She quickly found her mom sitting on the couch and already had so many questions.

"Good morning, how are you feeling? You just missed Matt; I thought you'd be sleeping for a while so I told him he could come back later." Liz immediately got up; you could hear the motherly concern in her voice.

"Oh, okay. And I'm fine, feeling good as new." Caroline said with a little bit of exaggeration and regret, thinking of how she had to succumb to an evil hybrid to stay alive. She went on to ask her mom what it was exactly that made Klaus save her, but her mom just mentioned him wanting her "support".

Support? Really? All Caroline kept thinking was how that was probably complete bullshit. What kind of support, huh? He always wanted something in return for a favor, Caroline knew at least that much. A favor, that's what he must have thought it was. He probably thought that she should be grateful and indebted to him for the rest of her life. She would be, if it were anyone else. She thought that if someone ever saved her life or if she ever saved someone else it might be at least a little bit more special than a bargain for "support". Caroline was pretty sure Klaus never thought like that, though. Did he give any value to other peoples' lives at all besides what they could do for him? He probably expected them to be his personal accomplices to murder now.

But there was just one thing she didn't understand. When he came to visit her the night before, why had he taken the time to have a conversation and open up to her? He could've run in, bit his wrist and given her a container of his blood, then run out.

But instead he sat there with her, surprisingly genuine, and for a moment she was lost in his words. The passion that he had about life and the way he was so gentle with her was somehow intriguing. She didn't know why he talked so softly, why he let her have as much blood as she wanted, or why he treated her with such compassion. He cradled her, and seemed to have an on-the-ball judgment for how she was feeling. Then he left her a bracelet.

Ugh, the bracelet, make that two things she couldn't understand. Was that supposed to be another tactic to get her sympathy or trust? She remembered going back into her room after talking to her mom and trying to convince herself of just that.

When she went back into her room she put the box into a drawer tucked away and put on the bracelet from Tyler. She decided that if she wanted to stop over-analyzing everything that happened to her in the past few days, especially from that night, she would have to wear those charms and keep telling herself that Klaus' bracelet meant nothing. It was Tyler who really cared, and she was going to try to avoid Klaus at all costs and fix things with Tyler. If only Tyler was in town to do so.

Whether she talked to Tyler or not, she decided that it didn't really matter. She was supposed to hate Klaus, and that's exactly what she would do. She was supposed to hate him, right?

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think, should I keep this going? I really wanted to stay with the characters instead of just starting all new characters. Of course, good things happen to those who wait, so there's going to be a build up, but I promise it'll be worth it! Please let me know how you like it, you can message me on my tumblr: delenaship dot tumblr dot com. Also, I included the slightest bit of Delena in there, I hope you don't mind! Haha anyway,<p>

Thanks for reading!

~Alina


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke up to the sweet sounds of birds outside, the sunlight just shining through her window, and the aroma of fresh coffee in the morning. She was still upset that her dad was gone. She finally understood why he had to do it, but even after the things he'd said and done to her, having her daddy gone was a heavy burden.

She knew she had to get out of bed, and she walked into the kitchen where her mom was leaving for work. Liz looked at Caroline and smiled, but Caroline could see the hidden sorrow in her eyes that they both felt.

"Good morning, sweetie. I'm glad you're up." Liz said gently as Caroline went to pour herself a cup of steaming coffee.

"Yeah, I figured I should probably get out of the house, and Elena said last night that she wanted me to come over to talk about something," Caroline was trying to get back in her regular morning routine, anything to feel like things were back to normal again. Normal, what was normal, anyway? Her dad was dead, Tyler was still gone and hasn't said a word, and frankly, Caroline was exhausted of trying to keep herself in check. She quickly forgot about it and decided she would have to move on, any way she could.

"Alright, well I'm going back to work today, I made coffee and there's leftovers in the fridge if you want any," Caroline just nodded and Liz walked up to her and gave her a big hug, making Caroline start to feel pins in her throat, about to cry. "I love you, sweetie, don't worry, everything will be okay," Liz gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she started to walk toward the door. "Oh, by the way, you got some mail, I left it on the counter for you, I'll see you tonight," and with that she drove off to work.

Caroline was a little puzzled when she saw the envelope with her name on it. No one ever sent her any mail, that was so old fashioned. She didn't examine it too closely before tearing it open.

_Caroline Forbes_

_Please join the Mikaelson family this evening_

_For a magical ball like no other _

_At their newly renovated mansion in Mystic Falls_

_Bring this invitation tonight at 10pm_

Caroline's puzzlement turned into full-blown confusion as she grabbed her keys and bag and headed to Elena's.

When Caroline got to Elena's house, she walked in right as Damon was walking out, looking a little bit more pissed off than usual. "Hey, Damon," she tried to be polite to him; they'd gotten closer in the past year since he started to show some more morals, but sometimes it was still a little bit awkward.

"Hey," he said quickly as he brushed passed her, and then he remembered her dad and stopped. "Hey blondie," Caroline turned back around, looking slightly hurt. "Sorry about your dad. I would've stopped by with Elena but I'm sort of…distracted," he said as he did that thing with his eyes that only Damon could do. She smiled, knowing that he was really trying to be sincere, as sincere as he could be, considering he _was _still Damon, and Damon wasn't the type to get too sentimental.

"Thanks," she said as a smile slowly grew at the corner of her lips. Damon nodded and went back to walking away.

Caroline could hear Elena say something, so she walked toward the living room and started to say "Hey Elena, did you happen to get something weird in the ma-" She stopped in her tracks as she awkwardly found Elena in some sort of intense stare down with Stefan, who was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Umm, sorry, I just remembered you wanted to talk to me about something, so I thought I'd come over." Caroline said as Elena and Stefan broke their looks and Elena nudged past him.

"Yeah, it's totally fine, Damon just left he and Stefan came over because we got the same mail." Elena moved over and walked away from Stefan, who seemed annoyed with the whole situation. She walked up to Caroline and gave her a big hug, "Are you okay?" Elena asked and Caroline wasn't really enjoying all of the hugs that she was getting, but she knew she should probably get used to that.

"I'm fine, thanks," Caroline replied, thinking that Elena might be the one person to understand that she didn't really want all that attention at the moment. Then suddenly Stefan pushed himself from the wall and spoke.

"Well as much as I'd love to sit here and watch you guys have your sentimental moments, I have more important things to do, so I think I'll be going now," Caroline studied his face and couldn't help feeling frustrated with him, but that was no new feeling.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Bye, Stefan," and with that he walked away.

Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope she received in the mail. "So, do you kow who the Mikaelson family is?" she asked, trying to change the subject before Elena asked her anything more about her dad.

"It's Klaus' new family. Now that they're all in town, they're throwing a ball for Mystic Falls; we can't figure out what it's really about but everyone is invited," Elena explained and Caroline soon remembered what seemed so familiar.

"Oh my gosh, the writing…" she said as she immediately recognized the way Klaus had written her name in his unique calligraphy. She didn't pay much attention before, but now she could easily figure it out, suddenly conjuring up tons of questions. She felt somewhat irked that Klaus was entering her thoughts again. She hadn't thought much about him since her dad died that night, and she hadn't seen him since he fed her blood, but she knew that this would lead to many more interactions, whether she wanted it to or not.

"What?" Elena seemed incredibly curious; Caroline hadn't realized that she mentioned the writing out loud.

"It's just…really cool," Caroline could tell Elena was weirded out, but decided not to make a fuss about it.

"Yeah, well Damon thinks that it would be the perfect opportunity to maybe find out what's going on with the new family, so we've decided that we're going to go tonight, what do you think?" Caroline didn't know whether she wanted to or not. For one, she was curious to figure them out, but at the same time she was in a fragile place and she might want to keep away from any chaotic and dramatic original vampires and hybrids who quite obviously had some hidden agenda.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go see how Bonnie's doing, instead," Bonnie and her mom had been injured from opening the last coffin, and even though they were both almost healed, Caroline saw it as a good excuse not to make up her mind right away.

"Okay, well I should probably get going; I'm going to meet up with Alaric and then go out to find a dress, so I'll see you tonight after the ball, or I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can," Elena said as she and Caroline started to walk toward the door. They hugged one last time before Elena left and Caroline realized she left her bag inside.

She found it on the table and slid it back into her hands with one stride, and that's when she noticed another piece of paper fall out of the envelope. She picked it up, nervous because she knew right away what that cryptic writing would say,

_I do hope that I see you tonight accompanied by the bracelet I left you_

_Sweet Caroline, _

_It would truly make the night one to be remembered. _

_-Klaus_

Caroline didn't know how she should be reacting, but she knew that if she didn't go, Klaus would end up finding her somehow, especially now that he was invited inside. She felt frustrated, because she wanted anything but to indulge him, but she knew she had no choice. And besides, she was never one to turn down a party, now was she?

"It's time to go, Elena, vampires may live for eternity but they won't wait forever, we have to go if we want to get their before it's over," Damon snapped with impatience.

"Just go, Damon, I have to wait for Caroline anyway, she told me she changed her mind, I'll meet you and Stefan there once we're ready," She hissed back.

Damon didn't want to read too much into why Caroline changed her mind, but he had a bad feeling about it. He hated when things didn't go the way they were planned. He left, though, and Caroline arrived soon after.

"Elena?" Caroline walked inside, hoping that she hadn't already gone.

"I'm up here, are your ready to go?" Elena started to walk down the stairs in a dark blue gown and Caroline smiled, starting to feel better about her decision, and much more anxious.

"You look SO gorgeous!" Caroline said while she hugged Elena, already used to it by the hugs she got from her mom, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt the entire day.

"So do you! Where did you find that dress?" Elena looked at her gorgeous blue dress and silver shawl, and Caroline did a little spin,

"I've had it for a while, but I never got a chance to wear it," she said as she brushed her fingers through her curly blonde waves. That's when Elena noticed something,

"Oh my goodness, Care, where did you get that bracelet, it's gorgeous!" She took Caroline's hand and didn't notice the hint of panic as Caroline tried to think of an excuse.

"Um…it was my mom's." She said, and after a quick chat and some last minute touches, they were on their way to the Mikaelson mansion…

* * *

><p>Okay, so I wanted to get straight into the action since I might not be able to update until next weekend. I didn't want the chapter to be too long, so I broke it up into two peices, and Chapter 3 is coming, if not soon after this, then tonight. Enjoy! Please review, I love the feedback(:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an hour since the party started and Klaus was standing against the stairs drinking a glass of scotch when he finally caught a glimpse of Damon and Stefan. He stood up straight and looked for Elena. If she was there, so was Caroline. He didn't know why he wanted her to be there, or why he left that stupid note at her doorstep along with her invitation, but ever since the night of her birthday she had…intrigued him.

He was going to go into her room to make a quick exchange, but something about the way she was laying there, with such devastation in her eyes, made him stay. He was disappointed that her first impression of him was that he was there to kill her, which didn't make sense to him because he usually didn't care one bit, but she captured his mind in a weird sort of way. He remembered her always being a part of Elena's life, and he always thought she was pretty, but if there was one thing that Klaus had never ceased to see throughout the centuries it was pretty women.

Caroline was the one vampire that he thought he could spare, and it would test Tyler's loyalty to have him bite her. He paid no mind when Tyler refused, instead he moved on, but then as she lay there dying in her room, he caught a real glimpse of the pain he had caused for the first time in a _very _long time. That's when he knew he couldn't do that to her again. He just wanted to know more about her. He was never going to take it anywhere of course, but his interest had passed the point of no return, now he had to speak to her.

"Niklaus, are you not enjoying this wonderful dance?" Klaus turned to see Kol standing by his side, and he instinctively took a step back toward the stairs.

"Kol, you know you can't kill me here. Besides, you haven't given me the chance to explain-"

"Save it, brother," Kol said as he took the scotch from Klaus' grasp and drank it down in one shot. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm simply trying to patch things up and get the hell out of this bloody town. You know I've never been one to stay cooped up in a dreaded place like this," Klaus kept his game face, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand Kol much longer. Finally he got his distraction when he saw her.

Klaus just barely saw Caroline through the crowd in the most beautiful gown he could imagine, and he hurriedly tried to find her again. Then the crowd moved enough for him to see that she was standing facing him, looking almost worried, but wearing his bracelet. She actually wore it; he was surprised since, from the very beginning, all he could hear about this funny little vampire was that she wasn't so easy to give in to anyone else. Perhaps they were wrong, and she would make it all the more easy for him…

Kol saw the mesmerized look on Klaus' face and smiled with an idea of his own. "You know," he said, reminding Klaus of his existence, "maybe I'll stick around for just a while, I could learn to enjoy it here," Kol winked at Klaus and handed him the empty glass. "You enjoy the night, brother," and he quickly chatted up a new girl on his arm before disappearing with her into the crowd.

Klaus was left there suspicious, but he had more important things to worry about at the moment. He had to find Caroline.

"You know, I'm not sure this was the best idea coming here," Elena said to Damon as the music shifted and couples started to form.

"Relax Elena, you have nothing to worry about tonight, everything is taken care of. Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I do think that we should probably try to blend in…" Damon said, turning on his never-failing charm, but never letting go of his protective instinct. "It would be rude not to dance, you know," and with that Elena took his hand and Damon led her to the circle.

Caroline was starting to feel out of breath with all of the commotion, and she was nervous to see if she would be able to handle all of this. She came here because she figured she should face Klaus and give him the bracelet back, and there was really nothing else to do at home anyway, but she couldn't find him. She saw him once before Stefan pulled her away and started babbling on about being careful around these people, but she didn't listen much to angry Stefan anymore. She could feel the couples dancing around her and everything started to make her dizzy. She was a still presence in the middle of too many people, and she turned to walk about, but just then she bumped right into someone. She didn't see who it was at first, but after letting out a quick "Sorry, excuse me," the man grabbed her hand to hold her there and she looked up to see him.

"Klaus," she said startled, expecting anything but that sudden encounter. It seemed like he was looking deep into her eyes like he was trying to study her, and she would've broken the eye contact or said something but just before it got too awkward he gazed down at her wrist, held firmly but gently between his hand.

"I see you wore the bracelet, I have to say I'm genuinely surprised, I would've guessed you to be the one who wouldn't show up tonight," He started to touch and play with the beautiful diamond bracelet, obviously satisfied with his gift, but she pulled her hand away.

"Only because I need to give it back to you," she said, hating herself for the very least of a nervous undertone. "I can't accept it."

"Of course you can," Klaus said, as if it were a commonly known fact.

"I really can't. You can't give me gifts, Klaus, all I know about you is that you've caused all of my friends harm and then after our first conversation you're giving me expensive jewelry," she saw a quick look of hurt in his eyes which she didn't understand which also only made her more frustrated; but he hid it soon after. "It doesn't make any sense, and I can't take it."

"Is that right?" Klaus said, obviously amused at this point. He seemed to love the fire she had in her, he could tell now that she was definitely _not _the type to give in to him like people had said.

The dancers had all paired up and suddenly Caroline noticed that she and Klaus were stuck in the middle of the circle. "Well why don't you just hold on to it until the end of the dance," he said as he took her hand again and slightly bowed in front of her, "You will join me for a dance, won't you sweet Caroline?"

She was so confused, and definitely wanted not to want to dance with him, but the voice in her head just kept saying "One dance won't hurt, right? Damon said to blend in. Just blend, Caroline, blend…"

"Fine, but just one dance," she said as Klaus kissed her gentle fingers and positioned his free hand on her lower back, still holding on to her hand with the other. She took his hand and placed it higher, and she caught a smirk form on his lips as they started to move.

She'd never danced like this before, but the way Klaus led her made her feel like she'd done it a hundred times. His easy strides seemed to carry her around the dance floor and he kept that same smirk on his face as he looked deeply into her eyes like before. He understood why she wasn't smiling back at him, but he wanted her to so badly. He tried to be a little livelier in his steps as opposed to being as formal as everyone else, and he broke the norm when he spun her with him fast in moving circles. She felt like a little girl when she used to put her hands out in the air and spin around until she got dizzy. She started to giggle just as the music changed and couples started to break apart.

"There's the smile I was looking for," Klaus said as he stopped her and held her arms firm while she looked for her footing again. Once she found it, she stopped and caught his eyes for a moment. Time seemed to slow as she kept her smile, and seeing his, they looked at each other for what seemed like several minutes. She'd never seen him smile like that before, she only ever knew him as the serious, murderous bad man in town. But this was like seeing a whole new side of him, like he was the big bad wolf who suddenly turned into a vulnerable puppy. Her smile faded away into a serious glance. He was still holding her; she could feel the strength of his lean muscles against her back and through their perfectly entangled hands. Ever since she turned into a vampire, she was always the strong one, but when he held her as they danced she felt like she was the one being protected this time.

She then realized what she was doing and tried to end it. She took Klaus' hand off of her back and placed them in front of her so that his touch wouldn't play with her mind any more. She looked down, closed her eyes and shook her head ever so slightly to herself before slipping off that beautifully perfect bracelet from her wrist and setting it in his hand.

"I should go, I need some air," she said and before he could stop her, or before he _would _stop her, she disappeared back into the crowd toward the front and out the double doors.

Klaus held that bracelet in his hand and thought for a minute before deciding what to do. He loved dancing with her, it was like everything in his world melted away and they were the only ones in the room. The music made him feel young and human again, or rather _she _made him feel young and human again, not like the monster he had turned into from the werewolf gene he inherited. His past always haunted him and never left his mind, but now with his family in one place again and Caroline dancing with him, light and easy between his arms, he felt like he could do anything, be anyone he wanted to be.

He was caught now between whether to go after her or not. Whether she interested him or not, he still had his plans, and it would probably be best for her to stay away; but he had such a _longing _for her to be back with him. The way she smiled at him and then the way they just stood there with each other after the music stopped, staring into each others' eyes made her all the more special. He really got a chance to look at her then, and he saw that she wasn't just a pretty girl like he had thought. She was a beautiful, captivating creature and he wanted her. It was a moment in which his entire thought process had changed and she became his one true goal. With that, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Caroline took her shawl from the man by the door and walked outside, catching her breath. What was she thinking? She couldn't dance like that with Klaus. Her methods of convincing herself of his complete and utter atrociousness weren't working. Why did he smile at her like that? Why did she feel so natural with him? She barely knew him! She couldn't let herself smile and laugh with him, she couldn't let herself relax under his grip, and she couldn't let herself start to like him. He was evil. Evil, evil, evil. "Stop doing this, Caroline, stop. You know better, so stop thinking like this."

"Stop thinking like what?" She knew the voice as soon as she heard it. She immediately turned around and made her feelings of anger and frustration rise to the surface.

"What are you trying to do, huh? Giving me jewelry, dancing with me, and now you're stalking me?" She knew she was exaggerating on that last one, but she was trying to make him seem worse to her. " You need to leave me alone, Klaus!" she said, probably a little too loud under the circumstances, but she didn't care.

"Caroline-" he took a step toward her, bracelet still in hand, but she stepped back, trying to keep as much distance as she could between them.

"No, stop. Stop, Klaus, just- I don't understand why-" she sighed, realizing that she was losing it. He had gotten under her skin and she knew it. She was making too big of a deal of all of this, she was probably just some part of one of his crazy plans. But why was he trying to charm her? Why was he being so…not evil? She didn't understand why any of this was going on, and she hated that. She hated when she didn't understand someone, she _needed _to understand him. "I just, I don't understand," she finally said so softly under a breath. So soft that he probably wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his supernatural, heightened hearing.

She looked away from him, feeling so vulnerable, not knowing what to do. He looked like he felt sorry for her and for a moment it was silent.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," She looked up at him surprised and confused, he was the last person she expected to apologize. "I never should have… it's just that you make me so…" she could easily see that he was struggling to find his words, something that had certainly never been a problem before. "You've bewitched me, Caroline," and with that he caught her eyes again.

She looked at him with such wonder, and from his eyes she immediately felt bad for him. She didn't know why, but she thought that, just briefly, she understood. It wasn't something that could be explained, and for a while they just stood there together, not noticing the crisp, cool temperature outside, but just looking at each other, again. She felt a strong connection to him, but she didn't want it to go any further. She was strong, and even though she felt such a range of emotions for this perplexing man, his charming disposition hardly made up for his violent and impulsive actions.

"Just, take this," he said as he stepped toward her and placed the bracelet back into her palm. He loved how she was never scared of him. That night when he fed her his blood she never tried to back away from him, and she let him get close to her, just as she did now. She never took her astonished eyes off of him, and she took the bracelet from him and held on to it tight. His fingers lingered for a moment as he left the diamonds in her hand, and she felt a sudden pull when his touch left her. "I'll leave you now, sweet Caroline," She decided that she really did like that he called her that. It made her feel so much like a woman, unlike "Care" or "Care bear" which just made her feel like a little girl. That was his pattern; he seemed to have this way of making her feel grown with the fancy taste and intimate words, or young when he twirled her around. But she knew it had to stop there, they both did. She watched him as they shared one last lingering stare before he turned from her and walked back inside. She stayed there in the brisk weather looking back at him until he was out of view just as Elena's voice came from behind.

"Caroline, what are you doing out here?" she said as she walked up with Damon. It took Caroline just a second to break her thoughts and turn to Elena.

"I just…needed some air," she replied calmly, noticing that Damon and Elena were a little tense, car keys in hand.

"Okay, well we're heading back, are you ready to go?" Elena asked nonchalantly. Caroline thought for a moment, taking one last look behind her. She just started to comprehend how she and Klaus must have been dancing for at least an hour, because time moved too fast.

She knew her best interest though, and she turned and started to walk with Elena. "Yeah, I'm ready," she said, slipping her bracelet back onto that natural curve of her wrist where it fit so excellently, and with that she snuggled in her bead that night. She was kept up for a few hours by her minds' reenactments of the night before finally soundly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I hope it wasn't too long of a wait! I'll be double uploading tonight and maybe there'll be another one tomorrow! :) I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave reviews and follow me on tumblr, my url is tumblr dot com slash delenaship :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_It was night and Caroline was back in her blue dress from the ball. She was standing outside the Mikaelson mansion alone. It was quiet and she felt an odd sense of bliss. The moon was full and cast a beautiful twinkle of light around her. She saw a worn out, pale yellow flower land in her hand. She held it gently and kissed it, and with her touch the flower blossomed open into a beautiful big yellow rose and drifted back into the air with the breeze. As it floated away, Klaus came into Caroline's view. He walked toward her, wearing his black suit that highlighted all of his toned muscles and slim shape. It was barely light enough to see him, but she felt his touch as his fingers entangled into hers ever so gently but also with a firm grip. She didn't know why but she took his hand and felt oddly comfortable and safe following his lead. He led her away from the mansion, and she didn't look back. All of her thoughts and worries were left behind at the party. Instead she instinctively let him lead her to a patch of trees along a moonlit trail. They came around a bend to a large, beautiful garden. With every step beneath her, the earth lit up, and she and Klaus were suddenly surrounded by fireflies. The flowers grew with beauty as they walked past each patch of plants. It was still dark, but they were right where the moon seemed to light, as if it were just for them. The soft greens complimented by the bright and beautiful colors of the flowers and stones made Caroline's experience seem like a fantasy. Klaus was still holding her hand, never stopping to guide her toward the best part. In the middle of the garden was a vine-covered, white gazebo decorated with small candles. Klaus led her to it, and took her small waist in his hand as they started to sway. She felt the same comfort that she felt when she danced with him inside. Suddenly Klaus stopped, and as Caroline looked for a reason in his eyes, he slowly led his finger to his lip, gesturing her to keep quiet. He pointed back to where they came into the garden and Tyler was there. He was a wolf, but Caroline recognized his color and build. She turned back to Klaus and took his hand back into hers as they stepped off the back side of the gazebo into the forest. None of them had anything to fear in that wood, especially with each other by their sides. They ran together at ease through the trees to an open spot and they leaned against one large tree, touching shoulders. It had long branches with draping leaves that seemed to cover them. They were smiling and keeping their giggles to themselves when they glanced at each other, their faces so close that if they were any closer their foreheads would've touched. Klaus moved in front of her and put his hands on her waist. She looked into his eyes that were so genuinely human, and he moved a small blonde curl away from her face. Her hands made their way to his and she brought them down to their sides, never once breaking their gaze. He was looking at her like she was an angel, looking fully entranced, and she didn't know why, but it just felt right to be there with him. She was still leaning against the tree, and without even moving away from it, she urged him closer to her and kissed him. He was gentle at first, kissing her with a few short kisses. She closed her eyes, but she could feel a small smile grow on his lips as he continued showering her with the touch of his soft lips. He brought their hands up against the tree behind her, which seemed to cradle her body, making her feel like she was meant to fit there with him. He pulled away from her and looked at her with soft eyes, and she noticed that there was a hurt look to him now. He brought their hands down and started to pull away, but she moved from the tree and grabbed his wrist just before he was out of reach. He wasn't looking at her, so she cradled his face in her hands and touched her forehead to his. He opened his eyes and lingered for a moment before kissing her again, this time with more force. Klaus moved Caroline back against the tree and held her waist, starting to move his hands up while hers found their way to his hair. His tongue caressed hers and their mouths moved in a sort of unique unison, like when they danced together. Klaus' hands found the small of her back and he pushed closer to her, trying to feel as much of her as he could. She got the sense that he really knew what he was doing, he didn't want to take advantage of her like so many of the other teenage boys in her old world. Klaus was a man; he was a gentleman and he knew how to make her happy. His hands seemed to roam her body in all the right angles. He started to place kisses down her jaw line to her neck, and her head leaned back against the tree when she started to hear something in the distance. She tried to block it out and focus on Klaus but she couldn't. It was like a ringing in her ears, and it kept getting louder. Just as he looked up at her and caught her eyes again…_

Caroline jolted up in her bed. She had to take a moment to gather her thoughts, trying to think why in the _hell _she would dream about Klaus like that. She was immediately annoyed, assuming that somehow Klaus had gotten into her head. She was about to race out the door with rage to confront him about it when she noticed that her phone was ringing. The number was blocked and usually she didn't answer a blocked phone number, but she wanted to distract herself.

"Hello?" Caroline said as she sighed, feeling overwhelmed.

"You sound irritated. Bad time?" It was Tyler's voice, and he sounded happier than usual.

"Tyler!" Caroline shifted her legs to the side of the bed and moved the covers off of her. "Where are you, are you okay?" She started to get ready for the day, hoping that he would be coming home today.

"I'm okay, but I can't tell you where I am. I just wanted to hear your voice," He said, with a change in his voice, obviously missing her. Caroline stopped and stood still for a minute, wanting to be there for him.

"I miss you too, Tyler." They were silent for a second. Caroline realized that he probably wouldn't be visiting very soon and started to climb back into her comfy sweats and v-neck. "Do you have any idea when you'll be home?"

"I don't know, Caroline, I'm trying to break the sire bond with Klaus and it's harder than I thought it would be. It might be a while…And Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Caroline said, knowing what was coming…

"I'm sorry about your dad. At least he's in a better place," Tyler said, not knowing that Caroline hated when people said that. She didn't want her dad to be anywhere else, she wanted him home. But she knew that Tyler was coming from a good place, so instead she replied normally.

"Thanks." She was starting to fight tears. They talked for just a minute more before Tyler had to hang up. He told her how he was getting help from someone in the town who had experience with werewolves, so he wasn't hurting anyone while he changed. It was a lonely goodbye, but Caroline knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk to her forever, so she let him go.

By this time, Caroline had eaten and had her coffee and she was holding her purse and keys ready to go, not caring that she still had on sweats and slippers, but she soon realized that she had nowhere to go. She sighed, dropped her purse on the table by the door and dropped down on her couch. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but think about her dream last night. It was like she didn't have control of what she was doing, but she would've done it all anyway. She was so peaceful and she so easily left Tyler behind to go have some weird make out session with _Klaus? _What was going on with her? She really needed to stop thinking about him. Just as she thought that, she felt her bracelet dangle on her wrist. She got so angry and she took it off and left it on the coffee table. She crossed her arms and started to think of all the reasons she could list why to hate Klaus when her phone rang again.

"What?" This time Caroline sounded royally pissed off.

"Whoa there, calm down, you're gonna need that energy when Tyler comes back," It was Damon. Him and his sex jokes, he just couldn't get enough.

"What do you want, Damon?" She wanted to waste no time. She just wanted the day to herself.

"Fine, all business, no play, I get it. Elena just wants to know if she can use your shawl from last night, she said she thinks that maybe-" Caroline hung up the phone and ran full speed out the door. She actually left her shawl at the mansion, talk about a twisted Cinderella story.

She just hoped that she could get it before anyone noticed…

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was fun for me(: Let me know what you think and keep checking for Chapter 5 it will be up tonight!<p>

xoxo, Alina 3


	5. Chapter 5

And here is Chapter 5! It's a little short, but it sort of goes along with Chapter 4. Anyway I hope you guys like it, I have a lot of ideas about how this will play out and I think I'll upload more chapters tomorrow before the week starts. I hope we all loved this week's episode of TVD, it was full of glorious Klaroline that I still can't stop watching! Haha, so anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Caroline got to the Mikaelson mansion and suddenly felt stupid. All of the originals were probably out of the house scheming or sleeping or something and there she was full of adrenaline for a _shawl? _They probably didn't even know who's it was, and there were probably a lot of things left last night, right? Right. She turned around and started walking away when the door opened behind her.

Shit.

"Looking for your shawl?" Caroline was not going to get used to all of the accents around her, and screw original vampires for hearing her from a mile away. She turned around and walked toward him.

"Yes, actually," Caroline said, turning back toward him.

"It's inside, I could take you to it if you'd like,"

"Sure, thanks," she said as she stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. "I'm Caroline,"

"Kol Mikaelson," he said with a smile. He leaned in close and whispered, "The best one, don't tell them I told you," he smiled as he looked up at the stairs, referring to the rest of the originals who must have been up there. Caroline giggled, maybe there really was another nice brother, one who was younger than Elijah but less confusing than Klaus.

"It's nice to meet you," she said as he took her hand and have her a gentle kiss on her fingers. She saw right through his old-fashioned behavior and took her hand back, continuing to walk in the direction they started in.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Kol asked, realizing why his brother took an interest in this girl.

"As much as I'd planned to, yes. It was…interesting," she replied, trying not to sound too suspiciously weird.

"I saw you caught the attention of my brother Klaus," Kol mentioned as they reached the room they were headed for. It was a giant, maroon colored room with gold curtains that looked like part of a castle. Kol headed to the large walk-in closet calm and collected, while Caroline took a moment to take in the beautiful design before seeing that Kol was waiting for a response. He grabbed her shawl and started to walk back toward her.

"Yeah, well he's…" Caroline couldn't find the word to describe Klaus, especially without being too rude in front of his brother or too fond of him. Hell, she couldn't describe Klaus to herself, there was no way she could begin to describe how she felt about him to others.

"He's a troublemaker, Klaus. You'll want to be careful," Kol handed her the shawl and looked at her with eyes like he was trying to be extra attractive, but it was obvious, and Caroline had to fight the urge to laugh.

"You're one to talk, brother," Caroline turned to see Klaus, but Kol was still facing Caroline when he replied.

"Niklaus," he slowly turned to face him and soon they were close, looking like they were about to kill each other. Caroline was stuck there looking at them like they were about to fight in a duel. "I guess I should leave you two," Kol said, turning back to Caroline and facing his back to Klaus. "It was such a pleasure, Caroline," he said with a smile before walking back upstairs. Klaus watched his brother and Caroline watched Klaus, so confused about what just happened before she spoke.

"Okay, well now that I have this I'll be going," she said starting to turn away.

"Caroline, wait," and _that _accent she was _already _starting to get used to. It was like music in her ears. No matter how much she wanted to hate Klaus, she would never tire of hearing his voice. "You should see the garden," and with that she stopped in her tracks and turned back to him with a surprised look on her face. "What is it?" he asked, and she took a few steps closer to him, all the while keeping a safe distance.

"You actually have a garden?" She pictured a flash of her dream where they stood dancing, and she could practically feel his breath against her again.

"Yes, actually it's quite beautiful, you'd fit in nicely," he said in that charming voice that he took way too much pride in.

Caroline didn't seem to acknowledge his comment and he looked a little disappointed that his tricks weren't working on her.

"Did you have anything weird happen to you last night?" She asked, hoping for a hint that maybe he was behind her dreams.

Klaus walked closer to her and this time she _could _feel his breath against her. "Besides feeling faint at the sight of you in that dress?" he spoke so softly it was almost a close whisper, "no, nothing." Caroline could feel him almost touching her and they held their stare before he spoke again. "This is an interesting new look for you, by the way," he said, looking her up and down. Caroline remembered how she must look homeless in her pajamas with her hair up; at least it still had a little bit of a wave in it, so she looked presentable.

"I ran over so fast, I didn't have time to-" she saw his eyes looking at her with wonder and she broke their stare, thinking to herself that it didn't matter what she looked like. Hopefully she _did _look like a homeless man, then he would lose interest in her. She stepped back from him and started backing toward the door.

"Don't take that the wrong way, you're beautiful as always," he said and she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, okay it's time for me to go," she said, opening the door to the next room, not realizing it was a bathroom.

"It's this way, I'll show you," he said, leading her to the door.

"No, you know, I'm good, I remember," she said, seeing how big his smile was. He was still looking at her like he was last night. Why wasn't he backing off by now?

Klaus flashed in front of her, opening the front door. "Until another time, then, sweet Caroline." He said, giving her that same deep look like he saw right into her soul.

Caroline swallowed hard and nodded, then disappeared fast. Klaus stood there, smiling to himself before he closed the door.

Caroline opened the door to the Salvatore mansion and handed the shawl to Damon.

"It's about time, and why did you hang up on me? Don't take your frustration out on me, Caroline!" He started to say louder so she heard him before she was gone, but she was out the door just as quickly as she came in.

Caroline got home and went on with the day acting like nothing had happened. That night, she couldn't get Klaus out of her mind. She knew she was supposed to hate him, but she could indulge in liking the way he adored her just for the night, right? It didn't matter really whether she wanted to hate him or not, though, because she found that she couldn't stop smiling either way.

Little did she know that just a few miles away, Klaus was laying in bed doing the exact same thing…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this chapter is a little rough, be aware of that. Any Kol fans won't like this, but there's a little bit of everyone. The next chapter is done, too, so if I don't put that up tonight then I will tomorrow. Enjoy! More to come, it will get crazy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Caroline was walking in a long, ancient corridor. There were paintings by every famous artist that she could recognize lining the walls. She was in a long red, strapless, layered dress with black heels. Her long, wavy hair was just the way she liked it after it settled from being in strict curls, and she felt gorgeous walking down the hallway. She realized that she was in a castle, and she felt like a princess in her own perfect world. As she walked up to a balcony, she opened the grand doors with one strong push and found herself in awe at the view. She could see the greenest grass she'd ever laid eyes on for as far as the next city, and in the other direction was the sun setting on a calm ocean. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was everything she used to dream about when she was a little girl pretending to be a princess. She was wearing Klaus' diamond bracelet, and she started to fidget with it when she felt two hands brush her waist from either side behind her and wrap around her in a cozy hug. _

_Klaus. _

_She turned to look at him with a smile and mimicked his position by wrapping her arms around his body and kissing him. His soft lips were just as she remembered from the garden, and they could both feel the smile grow against their strong kiss. Caroline moved her hands to his neck and pulled him closer to her. He was gentle, but suddenly lifted her up as if she were light as a feather and placed her on the balcony. She let out a small gasp of surprise and giggled, appreciating his smile and protective hold she could feel from his arms. She had nothing to be afraid of. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his were supporting the small of her back. He kissed her with growing passion before lifting her and placing her in his arms as if he was about to carry her across a threshold. They laughed again, and soon she found herself in front of a huge pair of doors. Klaus pushed them open with almost no effort, revealing a soft blue and white room with a canopy bed, a walk in closet, and a massage bath four times the size of hers at home. The sun had set and the room was lit purely by the moon's light against the thin white curtains. The room had its own balcony, and she could see the moon through the glass windows. Klaus carried her to a giant, round, blue loveseat. He still held her in his arms as he sat them both down and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes and started to play with his hair before kissing him. His arms moved across her back and sent shivers down her spine, resulting in a smile playing across his lips. She could see the shadow of his face and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and chin. She could feel him between her, but he was good at controlling himself, something he must have developed over the past millennium. She made her kisses trail to his neck as his arms continued to feel her up and she heard a small laugh. She thought someone had entered the room, because it wasn't Klaus that could have made a sound like that, it was too young and almost dark. She looked away toward the door, and when she looked back at Klaus, she leaped back at the sight of Kol. _

Caroline woke up in a frenzy. First she was dreaming about making out with Klaus after leaving Tyler behind and now it wasn't just Klaus, it was _Kol? _What did that even mean? She was tired of the mind games, which she assumed Klaus must have been behind considering there was no way she could've conjured that up on her own. She quickly changed, wanting to avoid another lazy-day outfit and ran out the door at full speed to the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus was the only one home. His mother was out with Finn and Rebekah, letting her guide them through the ways of the twenty-first century, Elijah went to the Grill to speak with Damon, and Kol was nowhere to be found. Klaus was lying in his bed, trying to figure out how he was to deal with his entire family around and acting so suspicious, when he decided he'd get up and face the day like any proper man. He grabbed a grey shirt from his bureau and slipped it on, but as soon as he closed the doors, Caroline flashed in front of him and pushed him hard against the opposite wall. That was the very last thing he expected to wake up to.

"Rough morning, sweetheart?" He asked, pulling himself off of the already breaking wall and walking toward her. She didn't let him get too close before she was in front of him again and slapped him with enough force to make a red print on even a fast-healing original's face. "Okay, so I see you like to play rough, but that's quite enough now," he said, grabbing her arm before she could slap him again. That didn't stop her, though; she kicked him in the shins, this time starting to piss him off. "Fine," he let out with a groan. "Two can play that game, darling," Klaus pushed her off of him and she almost tripped back. It took this long before she could speak, realizing that she hadn't come prepared with anything to say. Violence seemed to get his attention, anyway.

"What are you trying to accomplish, here, Klaus?" She asked, kicking him straight in the chest, causing him to be the one backing up this time. Klaus let out a laugh before answering her.

"What on earth do you mean, Caroline?" he said pulling up from hunching over and shaking off the pain.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you're the one behind my dreams," she blurted. This seemed to catch Klaus' attention.

"Oh, really? Well I hate to disappoint you sweetheart and you _have _presented a wonderful idea, but I unfortunately have no clue what it is that you're referring to." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and legs, looking too amused for Caroline's liking. She trapped him against the wall and slapped him again. "You know," he said, uncrossing his legs and straightening his stance, "that's actually not as fun for me as it may seem." He was looking down at her with that familiar glare.

"I don't care!" Caroline grabbed his collar and kneed him in the stomach. He took a moment before getting back up, but then he slammed her against the wall and stood in front of her. She raised her arm to hit him again, but he caught it and crushed it against the wall behind her, doing the same to her other arm that instinctively tried to finish the job. He held her there and looked down at her, anger in both of their eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and he had her right where he wanted. He could've done it if he tried. Even she was craving for him to do something, anything. If he hit her, she could continue to fight him and let her anger out, and if he kissed her, she could get the curiosity over with and push him away before things got weird. His eyes softened and his face came close to hers…

"You should leave now, Caroline." He whispered to her and let her hands go, turning his back to her. She stood there, feeling rage run through her veins, not knowing why exactly.

"Ugh!" She let out a sign of her frustration and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the doors and started to race out when she bumped hard right into Kol.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He said, grabbing a hold on her arms. She grabbed them back quickly and tried to calm down, slowly releasing her clenched fists.

"I'm fine," she replied with an obviously angry attitude.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight, I recently caught word of a new restaurant in town and frankly, I don't have anyone to go with. What do you say?" He said with a smile, that same effort of trying to charm her showing right through. Caroline looked back up to Klaus' closed door and let out a quiet sigh. She turned back to Kol, hoping that by going with him she might get some answers to any one of her million questions.

"Sure," she said, perfecting her fake smile, "why not?"

"Splendid. I'll meet you there at eight. It's called Leslie's."

"I'll see you then," she said, hardly focused on Kol; her mind was going wild with all of the ideas about Klaus. She rolled her eyes to herself and ran off.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Leslie's at 8:30. She had lost track of time, walking back and forth with anger and frustration, trying to figure out everything that was going on. She realized it was already 8:15 when she threw on a sweater and a new pair of jeans to go meet Kol for dinner. Why did she agree to that, she didn't even know the man. Who cared, though, if anyone needed a break it was her. She saw him sitting at a booth, wearing a pair of jeans and a vest-covered tee shirt. He was the same height as her, and he looked a little bit grim. She felt bad, he probably thought she was standing him up. She walked over, hoping that he wasn't too irritated.<p>

"Hey, sorry, I lost track of…my shoes." She didn't want to make him think that she had anyone else on her mind, _especially _stupid Klaus. Even thinking about not thinking about him made her think about him. She didn't want this, why was it always her that got caught in the middle of things? And why did Klaus even like her? She was never the first choice, she was never the first one to catch someone's eye, and there he was acting as if he actually liked her. She was arguing with herself, pushing the thoughts out of her mind to give Kol some attention.

"It's no problem," he said with a smile. "So… I'm enjoying this town, do you enjoy living here?" Caroline noticed how in everything he said he always seemed to incorporate some interest of his own, like he was a little too self-obsessed.

"You know, it's nice, yeah," she always hated small talk, and continued pretending to look at the menu for a while even though she knew what she wanted as soon as she got there. "You know, I think I'll use the ladies room, I'll be right back," she wanted to get away to gather her thoughts.

Caroline got to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror and tried to find some trace of serenity in her face, but she was all over the place. "Breathe, Caroline," she took a few deep breaths and opened the door back, ready to get this dinner over with.

Kol was standing right in front of the door, waiting for her, and when she opened the door, her split second of shock gave him enough time to slam her against the wall and cover her mouth. She wasn't about to let him do anything to her, so she fought back. She tried to push him away, but he was an original after all, and he was strong. "Kol, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, but he forced his hand over her mouth, keeping it shut so that her fangs would stay hidden.

"I simply want to skip the mundane chit-chat, Caroline," he said and he tried to kiss her. She was never the vulnerable type, so she immediately tried to push him away. He took a few steps back before getting his place right back and starting up again. This time he was strong. Caroline could feel hot tears in her eyes, she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. His hand squeezed her cheeks together and kissed her puckered lips. "That's more like it," he said, pushing her hard into the wall, strong enough to keep her there. "You can tell Niklaus that this can be considered payback. He will never have you Caroline. Do you want to know why?" He pushed the hair from her face and she continued to struggle, getting weaker the more energy she wasted. "Because you, you are mine now. Good thing your daddy just died or you wouldn't be so weak."

That pissed her off. If disrespecting her dad wasn't enough, he called her weak, and after everything she had been through, Caroline Forbes was anything but _weak. _She summoned all of her strength and used her hands on his chest to push him so hard back that he broke the wall in back of him. He was about to get up, but she kicked him back down onto the floor, not caring that people had obviously heard and were starting to run over. She knew that she couldn't afford them to see her, so she held her foot stomped on his chest sending a growl from his lips and quickly said, "I will never be as weak as you, you sick bastard, and I am _not _some tool to use against Klaus. Don't ever touch me again, you son of a bitch."

Caroline sped out of the restaurant leaving Kol grunting on the floor, surrounded by people he would soon have to compel to forget what they just saw. Her hands were shaking and she was crying hard as she struggled to turn the keys. She could barely turn the car on before there was a knock on her window and she jumped, scared enough to make her heart stop if she'd had one. Luckily it wasn't Kol, but the last person she'd expected to see.

"Tyler…" she whispered softly, opening the door fast and holding on to him. "You have _no idea _how happy I am that you're here, Tyler."

* * *

><p>Yikes! Okay so that was wild, I know, but there's more to come and it will get better(: Sorry if that was a little too rough, I tried to keep it within limits. Anyway keep a look out tonight or tomorrow for the next chapter :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this is a long chapter and _a_ _lot of stuff happens_(: So I hope you enjoy it! There'll be another chapter up tomorrow if not tonight and maybe Monday, too! :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it's been great!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Caroline stopped crying right away before Tyler could see. It wasn't like she was self-conscious around him, but for some reason she just wasn't comfortable with him seeing her like this.

"What are you doing here?" She couldn't decide whether she was happier to see him or just shocked.

"Klaus set me free." With his words, Caroline froze.

"…What?" She had pulled away from their hug and now was hardly touching him.

"He found me and told me not to do what he said anymore. He said I could do whatever I wanted, I could avoid him, and he told me I could come home to be with you, because he wouldn't bother me anymore." He held her arms and looked at her with love, but when she looked at him all she could think of was Klaus. She had stopped crying by now, and she was wondering about what Kol had said about Klaus "having" her. Was that was this was all about? Klaus let Tyler go because he wanted to be on Caroline's good graces? But Tyler was too valuable as his hybrid; Klaus wouldn't give him up just because he wanted to play games with Caroline.

"Are you okay?" Tyler was looking at her like she was crazy and she probably looked like it, too. She was still holding his hands, but she had a very confused look on her face and her eyes had glazed over.

"Yeah! Yeah, Tyler" she kissed his cheek and held his face in her hands, "I'm so happy you're here."

* * *

><p>Caroline went to the Grill with Tyler and he told her all about what happened while he was gone. She found out pretty fast that he must have not seen her crying, so she didn't tell him about Kol. She was strong, and she could handle it herself, anyway. They talked for a long time until Tyler left to find his mom. Caroline had a couple drinks at the bar and then decided that she'd never get any sleep unless she found out what exactly it was that she was in the middle of.<p>

She hurried home and got changed, trying to look decent and out of her mangled clothes. When Caroline got to Klaus' house, she was weirdly calm; she just wanted to talk to him because things had gone too far. She could still feel the anger in her, but she didn't know whether that was for Klaus or Kol. She knocked on the door, but it was already open. It seemed like no one was home when she hesitantly walked inside.

"Hello?" She could feel like someone had been there, but she couldn't imagine anyone who would dare to try bother the Originals by breaking in. "Geese, this is definitely like a murder movie."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I just finished renovating," Caroline jumped back and let out a small shriek as she turned back to see Klaus behind her, flashing her one of his sexy smirks. Wait, why was she thinking like that?

"Klaus you have GOT to stop scaring me," she said, standing there in aftershock as Klaus walked closer and closer to her.

"Well I'll try, love," He was standing just a few feet in front of her, and she looked up at him, close enough so that he could notice there was something different about her…

"I was just- I was wondering-"

"You're here about Tyler, I presume?" He said, turning from her and pouring himself a drink, Caroline could recognize an annoyed change in his voice. He stopped to wonder why she was here at midnight, especially after he noticed the state she was in…

"Yeah," she said, remembering why she was there and turning into Caroline mode again with that spunk that Klaus just couldn't get seem to enough of.

"Well I knew that we'd never be able to get over this little speed bump in our relationship if he didn't come back. Besides, how would we ever have any fun with his constant distractions?" He had started to walk to her, but she was backing up from him.

"Then why didn't you just tell him to leave me alone for the rest of our lives and then compel me to fall in love with you?" She was hoping that he would say something that would make her hate him again, but she got the opposite. He continued to slowly back her up, making her more and more nervous, but at this he stopped.

"Because I want you for who you are, not who I can turn you into; and although I'd love to tell Tyler to end things with you, I want you to be content with your past when you fall in love with me," He had set his glass down on the table beside him and broke the seriousness with one of his beautiful smiles.

"_When _I fall in love with you? There is no you and me, Klaus," Caroline was up against the wall at this point, and Klaus became so close that any closer and they would be touching. Even as Caroline said this, she could feel herself falling under his little spell.

"Well there should be," They stood there looking at each other for a few moments, Caroline's face was so close to his that she was almost crossing her eyes looking into his. She could feel whenever he was using his charm to try to seduce her, and she always pulled away, but this time it was taking her a while. That's not to say that she wasn't on her game, because she broke the silence as quickly as she could. His hand was blocking her, so the slid underneath it and out of his reach, leaving him leaning against the wall.

"Well there won't be!" S was tired of letting him confuse her, and she walked away from him trying to get to the door, but he flashed in front of her before she got too far.

"And why is that? Why won't you let me prove myself to you, Caroline?" They were both getting angrier by the minute.

"Because I'm tired of being collateral damage, Klaus!" She blurted it out before she could think about what she said. She was standing still in front of Klaus but she couldn't look at him. She remembered being with Kol at the restaurant and felt herself on the brink of tears again. Klaus looked at her and knew there was something wrong, and this time he had to mention it.

"What happened, Caroline? Why were you crying when you got here? Something is wrong, you need to tell me." She looked up at him, surprised that he could tell that she had been crying, and seeing her face again, he saw the tears forming in the brim of his favorite eyes. He hated seeing her like this; all he wanted to do was make her smile again. He cupped her face in his hands, and she didn't pull away from him, making him encouraged to let himself open up to her. "Caroline, please, tell me what's going on. I know something's wrong and perhaps I'm not the first person you'd like to share your stories with, but I- I can't see you like this. I don't know why, but I need you to be happy, I need you to smile. Please, I can help, I'll prove it to you if you let me in, just once, Caroline, let me in," Caroline was crying now, and Klaus moved one of his hands from her hair to her face, gently brushing away her tear. She still didn't pull away, and she felt closer to him in the sense that she didn't understand what was going on either, but she wanted to let him in. She didn't know why she didn't let herself cry in front of Tyler but she did in front of Klaus. She didn't know why she was even there. Her heart was battling her head, and even though she hadn't really talked to him many times, she felt like he had the right to know about what happened.

"Kol," she whispered quietly and he got a feeling in his gut like he already knew.

"What did he do, Caroline? Did he hurt you?" He moved his hands from her temples and took her hands in his. He could feel the fury that his brother often caused rising up in him.

"He…He took me to a restaurant and then…then he kissed me, and…" Klaus would rip his head off. He knew that he should've re-daggered Kol as soon as he had the chance. "I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, and he said he wanted revenge on you. He said that you would never have me," Caroline was breaking down, and Klaus couldn't hear any more.

"Caroline, it's okay. He's never going to hurt you again, I swear to you. I'm so sorry, Caroline, I- I'm so sorry." Klaus couldn't hold it in anymore. "Stay here, Caroline. Please, please just stay," He raced out of the house, knowing where Kol would be.

* * *

><p>Klaus found Kol at the top of the hill where they used to go when they lived in Mystic Falls as a family so many years ago. As soon as Kol was in sight, Klaus ran up to him and pushed him so hard that Kol flew against a tree half a mile away. Klaus ran after him and pinned him by the throat against the rough bark.<p>

"What do you think you're doing, Kol?" Klaus' eyes had grown yellow and he was so infuriated that he could have turned if he wanted to. His strength was growing as Kol laughed and pushed Klaus away.

"So I see you've spoken to my dear friend Caroline, have you?" Klaus was not about to let Kol get any power, and he attacked him to the ground.

"You will never hurt her again, Kol. You will not speak to her, you will not go near her, you won't even think about her or I will rip you apart piece by piece." Klaus' voice was so monstrous, and he looked like a hulk. Kol actually looked frightened, but he wasn't about to give up, either.

"Well that's what you get, brother! She's just a little vampire, you are an original hybrid. What do you think that she'll love you? You're evil, Klaus, you killed our own mother and father! I wanted revenge and that's exactly what I got. Who cares if some petty little girl got hurt" Klaus was tired of hearing Kol, he broke his neck, knowing that he would wake up again later, and he threw him into a nearby ditch.

When Klaus got back to his mansion, he felt miserable. His family was against him, and he was fairly positive so was Caroline, who was probably gone by now. He walked inside and finished of the drink that he'd left behind. His eyes were red with sadness and exhaustion. He was still so angry at Kol, causing him to throw his glass against the opposite wall.

"Klaus," He turned around fast to see Caroline looking at him. She must have been in the living room, because he hadn't seen her before.

"Caroline," he sighed, so happy that she stayed, but sad because he felt that Kol was right. "You should go, Caroline," He looked at her with his sad, vulnerable eyes and he could see that she was really looking at him. Now it was his turn to be battling his heart and his head. She walked up to him and looked at his hand.

"You're bleeding," she said looking at him, moving to grab a napkin from the bar and starting to dab the blood away before he stopped her.

"No, I've already healed, Caroline. I just got a little irritated, that's all." She said nothing, but she kissed his hand. He watched her as she tried to take care of him, knowing that she didn't have to, but something must have changed while he was gone. He pulled his hand away and turned his back to her. "I think it's time for you to leave now." Caroline was annoyed.

"Okay so what, first you're all sweet and romantic and now you're kicking me out?" He wanted to turn around and hold her, but he couldn't do this. Not with her.

"Caroline, we can't be doing this. I had a small lapse of judgment, and it won't happen again."

"Oh, it won't? Okay, well that's good because I can't handle this anymore. You're so freaking confusing! Why is it that you keep doing this? You're bad then you're good, then you're bad, I can't deal with that." She was getting angry now. He was leading her on and getting her to like him and making her finally want to give him a chance and then he just threw it all away without a word of an explanation? Screw that.

"Well I'm sorry, but you'd never want to waste your time with me anyway," He turned back to her and let her know what he was thinking, "Caroline, I'm angry a hell of a lot of the time, I'm evil, I'm dangerous- I'm completely wrong for you, so you might as well just keep pushing me away because I certainly won't stop you." He wanted the best for her, but he didn't realize that she was still Caroline, and she was not that easy to get rid of.

"Well _I'm_ stopping _you_." She walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

Just then, Rebekah burst the door open and started yelling at Klaus.

"What in the hell did you do, Nik?" She opened the door and stood in the doorway. She didn't seem to notice Caroline or their hidden entangled hands. "I hope you know that Kol has run off. Next time you lose your temper try not to take it out on him because now I've got to go deal with it while Finn is out with mum," Caroline went as fast as she came and even though Caroline turned to watch Rebekah, Klaus never broke his gaze from Caroline. When she tried to pull her hands away, he held on to them, and she turned back to look at him while Rebekah ran off.

"Did you…?" Caroline knew what had happened before any of them needed to say it, and in that moment she looked in his eyes and saw how broken and sad that he was. She was still confused, and she was very aware of the evil things that he'd done, but seeing him so concerned about her and knowing how he hurt Kol because he was so upset made something change in her perspective of him. Everybody had a dark side, and sure his was a little more developed than others, but now that she had that encounter with Kol, she realized that there were people worse than him.

She saw right through his tough guy act when she looked at his still-red eyes, he was rejected by the people he loved for his entire life, and she knew that he was sacrificing a lot by letting her in. Sure he couldn't just win her over, but she wanted to give him a he said, maybe he could prove himself to her, maybe he could redeem the wrongs he'd done and earn her forgiveness, because she almost already thought that he deserved it.

Her head lost that battle with her heart, and she kissed him. He was sitting on a stool at the counter, looking down at her hands that he held when she lowered her face to his and brought it level to hers with her lips. It was a short kiss, and he didn't respond much. He let some of the pressure off of her hands that he was holding and he looked at her, surprised and having no clue why she just did that. She let go of his hands and pulled away, and automatically thought she made a mistake. Why did she just do that? She probably read _way _too much into his actions, and he probably just wanted her to leave. Like he said, he had a temporary shift in judgment and she was just part of that. None of them knew what they were doing, she was being ridiculous and now she couldn't go back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that- I don't even know why, wow, okay I'm just gonna go now," she was backing up, trying to keep her cool and watching as his look of shock turned into a look of wonder. "You know, I shouldn't have come here, I mean I should've, but this just happened, we can pretend it didn't, that's okay-"

Klaus was in front of her in a split second, kissing her again. This time, he was definitely responding. He moved one hand to her waist and the other to the small of her back, and she stood there for a second with her hands at her sides until she let body sink into his touch and she glided her hands up to his neck, pulling him closer. When she sighed and melted into him, he smiled, and she could feel it through his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in to deepen the kiss. She knew what he meant by this; he didn't want to pretend it never happened, he didn't want her to go, he just wanted her. And she wanted him too. Klaus was the first guy in her life to want her first and to go after her with such passion.

And speaking of passion, there was a lot of it in his kiss. He was moving slow, but each touch of his soft lips was like an addiction for her, she just wanted more and more of him. It seemed like he wanted more of her, too, because he started to guide her up the stairs to his room, never breaking their kiss.

When they got into the room, Klaus picked Caroline up, literally sweeping her off her feet and holding her in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. She laughed and saw a smile on his face, but went back in for a kiss as he sat down on the side of the bed with her. They kissed for a while, just there in each others' arms when Klaus starting to slowly bring his kisses down her neck. Her arms were swung around his neck and she brought her hands up to feel his healthy and fantastic hair as he placed pleasurable kisses all over her. She was still sitting with her legs around him when he broke the kiss and looked at her. None of them needed to say a word, and Caroline loved the fact that he was moving slow with her. He didn't just want to take advantage of her, he wanted to worship her.

He took his shirt off and slipped off his shoes. Caroline's heels were already thrown off from him picking her up. She unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it to the ground, revealing a black lace bra. Klaus smiled at her and turned to the side, moving her from his lap to the grand, warms blankets on his bed. He never stopped touching her doing this; one hand was feeling her bare skin while the other was on the bed holding his body up. His hand moved to her waist and then to her hips, and finally stopped at the button of her jeans which accentuated every one of her curves so perfectly. It was as if he was waiting for permission. She lifted up enough to kiss him and his hands started to undo her jeans. They undressed each other until all that he had on was his boxers and she was lying there in her bra and matching underwear. He pulled the covers over them and went back to kissing her. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin; he was gentle and knew exactly how to make her want more. They were giggling like little kids, but there was this special intimacy between them. Even though they each had their complicated past and things were more than complicated between them, this was simple. This was them taking a chance on each other.

He kissed her face all over, making her smile and giggle, and then he moved to her chest, kissing the soft skin of her breasts, then moving to her stomach, kissing her from every angle. He distracted her with his kisses and he slipped his finger between her skin and the fabric of her underwear, pulling it down and creating a very personal and intimate moment. He took off his boxers and she undid her bra, and he gave her one deep, passionate kiss before entering her. They didn't break their kiss, and Caroline let out a moan when he positioned himself just right. She could feel his toned muscles and his strong hands feel her as he slowly thrust into her. He felt her soft skin moved against his, and they could sense each other loving every moment. He brought her so much pleasure; it was nothing like being with Tyler or Matt. They were both young and inexperienced, but Klaus was a sweet, considerate, passionate and _definitely _experienced man. They were moaning and sighing and touching as they made love, getting more pleasure out of each movement. Klaus felt every part of her body, kissing her chest while her hands were tangled in his hair. She said his name, making him more turned on every time, and she encouraged him by pulling him closer to her.

"Please, Klaus, more…" Her words made him harder and he couldn't believe that she wanted him. "You're _so good_, Klaus," she kept urging him on and they both got closer to breaking. He was moving faster now, and they were getting louder, happy that no one else was home to hear or interrupt them. She brought his face to hers and kissed him, and then she pulled away and almost yelled his name as they came together. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her, sending shivers down her spine. He turned onto his back and rested next to her, and she turned on her side and set her head on his chest. Even though he didn't have a heartbeat, she could feel his breathing as his chest moved up and down.

Caroline always saw Klaus as a moderately build man, but his stomach was lean with muscle and soft skin. His arms were strong, holding her close to him, and he started to laugh. Caroline's smile grew big on her lips, she couldn't help laugh when he laughed, too. "What?" she asked, and he just pulled the blankets over his head and turned over back on top of her. He smiled big as he kissed her face; her eyes, her temples, her nose, her mouth, he was making her laugh, being so cute. "What is it?" she said right before he kissed her lips. His lips covered hers and he moaned, making her feel like he loved nothing more than being with her in that moment.

"Caroline, my love," It was the first time he called her that, moving her hair from her face, "you're so perfectly beautiful," She felt home in his arms. Even though she knew that things would get even more complicated in the morning, she let all of that go that night. They kissed for what seemed like all night just holding each other and playing around in bed, and she loved it. She knew that her judgment of him was wrong, and she was so glad that she gave him a chance, because he was wonderful. The way he treated her was like she was a princess, he gave her beautiful jewelry, he protected her, he showered her with kisses, and he called her such beautiful things. No one would approve, and maybe he would go back to being conniving Klaus tomorrow, but for now, she enjoyed him as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Wow! Ahaha so yeah, lots going on... I hope you guys liked it, there's more coming! Look out for another chapter tonight or tomorrow and please review! Thanks for everything, I love you guys!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Enjoy, there will be another one up soon (as in this weekend, soon) and maybe another one after that considering it's a three day weekend and I'm in a writing kind of mood :) The whole story has been played out in my head it just has to be written, so keep reading and reviewing it'll be great! :D Thanks for the awesome support, I love all of you guys so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Klaus watched Caroline sleep as the sun rose behind his curtains. The light was dim, but it highlighted just the right areas of her to make her look even more angelic than he usually saw her, if that was possible. She was curled in his arms all night, sometimes snuggling closer to him in her sleep. Now Klaus was lying on his back, and Caroline had her body as close as it could get to his with her head on his chest and her arm across him, holding his lean, muscular body. She had a small smile on her face while she dreamt, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was completely in awe of everything that happened, and he was still trying to figure out how to handle it all. He was so infatuated with this bold, sexy vampire, but he knew that being with him probably wasn't the best idea for her safety…or her happiness. All he wanted to do was make her happy, but with his family and his reputation that probably wouldn't be the easiest task.

Klaus was frowning, letting his pessimistic thought get the better of him when Caroline finally woke up. Klaus broke his chain of thought when he felt her fingers move and send a tickle through his side making him smile and glance over at her again. She pulled herself closer to him, moving her body to lay on top of his, seeming like a perfect fit. She looked up at him and gave flashed him one of her priceless smiles that made him so happy and kissed him.

"Good morning," her hands moved up to grasp the sides of his face and she didn't have too many covers on, which gave Klaus a view of her flawless body right up to the arch of her back. He didn't say a word as he turned her over onto her back and kissed her. She loved waking up like this, it had never happened before. With anyone else she just woke up and got ready for the day, but she'd never once spent all day in bed with someone, and she couldn't be more surprised if someone had told her a month ago, hell a _week _ago, that it would be with Klaus.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus woke her up with a deep kiss. His tongue danced with hers and he could taste sweetness on her lips, she had a unique beauty in the morning. She didn't need makeup, he thought she was even more beautiful without it; and her breath was nothing like other girls who insisted on brushing their teeth because they thought their breath smelled bad. Caroline had no hesitation in breathing all of him in, and her breath was crisp and tasted just right. She let him feel her still-naked body, giving her goose bumps that he smiled at as he felt them. She could feel his smile on her lips, which put exactly the right amount of pressure in their kiss. This was the very first time that she slept completely naked with someone else for the entire night, and she was a little bit self conscious, but he got rid of that when he pulled his lips away from her and spoke, "You're so beautiful in the morning, love," she opened her eyes and looked at his handsome face hovering above her.

"Thank you," she said shyly, "but I should probably get up and take a shower to refresh myself," she thought she knew what he would say, offering to shower with her, but he didn't, and to her surprise she was slightly disappointed.

"Alright, well I'll get us some breakfast, feel free to use whatever it is that you need," he kissed her forehead and stood up, giving Caroline the perfect view of his toned, absolutely wonderful body. He'd spent his life well building up just the right amount of muscle. She couldn't help but smile, laying there watching as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He looked back at her and saw her watching him, "Like what you see?" He asked, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh I love what I see," she said, almost giggling, and he laughed before flashing to her side and pulling her up out of bed with enough force to make her feel like she flew into his arms.

"Come on, love," he kissed her every step of the way as he walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower for her and starting to pull himself away. She kept pulling him back, wanting more of his sweet kisses. He finally pulled away and saw her show a soft pout, silently telling him that she wanted him in that shower with her. "I'll be here when you get out," he said, and he left the bathroom.

Caroline felt the water; he had set it to the perfect temperature. She liked it steamy, hot enough so that it almost burnt her skin and gave her a bittersweet feeling. She stepped in the shower and just got done washing up when she heard the bathroom door open and she smiled. "It's about time," she said as a cool breeze crept into the shower from Klaus opening the doors and stepping in with her. He turned her around and picked her up, holding her back against the cool wall and placing his arms around her smooth, soft thighs. She gasped at the difference of hot and cold on her skin.

"I couldn't resist any longer, it was too tempting knowing that you were in here," Klaus immediately showered her with kisses all along her jaw line and neck. The shower was completely full of steam and it only got hotter with their slick bodies against each other. Caroline had that butterflies-in-her-stomach sensation and she really began to feel herself growing to like this man.

"Take me, Klaus," He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes; he couldn't believe that there he was, an original vampire with this baby vamp and she could turn him on with just a look or a few intimate words.

"As you wish," he lifted her up and placed her slowly down onto him, making them both let out small moans at the deep sensation. They were getting more comfortable with each other, and they were still gentle with each other, but this time things were hotter, sexier, and yet all the same amount of personal. They let out sighs of pleasure and Caroline let him have control, only able to hold him and slam her hand against the steam-covered glass wall when she came. Their kisses got better each time, only increasing in passion. After they showered, Klaus dried her off and covered her with a warm towel, and then he grabbed an old sweater of his for her to wear. He picked her up like a newlywed couple, taking her to the table where she was struck with those same butterflies seeing the layout he had set up. "We didn't get a proper date or anything, so I thought I would try to show my chivalrous side today. I promise you, it's there," he joked, setting her down. She slid her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand as she walked over to the table.

The curtains were open, revealing a giant window overlooking the woods which had just finished adjusting to the cool, beautiful morning. Klaus set the table with homemade breakfast food, and even though he didn't eat any of it on a regular basis, he made it especially for her, knowing that she missed those small details from her human life. Caroline could see steam rising from the glasses of blood that accompanied the breakfast and she looked at him with a suspicious face.

"Don't you worry, it's from blood bags that I warmed up…unfortunately," that last part he muttered under his breath, but Caroline just smiled, glad that he made the effort.

"This is perfect, Klaus," She sat down with him and they had breakfast in quiet. Not do to any awkwardness, but instead filled with lingering looks and giggles as they ate their food. When Klaus finished, he watched her eat, looking at her like she was the most fascinating creature he'd ever seen. "What is it? Don't tell me I have food in my teeth," she said seriously and licked her teeth with fervor hoping that wasn't the cause of his stares.

"No, you're just so sublime," She laughed at this,

"What?" he said, smiling even bigger at her.

"You're just so…_English_," she said this like she had never heard anyone with an accent before and it thoroughly amused Klaus.

"So _English_, Caroline?" They both stopped eating and they were just looking at each other, having their first fun, real conversation. They laughed, and he couldn't feel happier with this young, carefree girl who spoke her mind so easily. "I've got to take you away from here, love, there's so much that you can experience."

"English stuff?" she was playing with him, trying to avoid the subject of leaving. She was really starting to like Klaus, especially this new side of him, but she could never just leave. She had too much here to leave it behind so quickly. She had all eternity to explore, right? She didn't have to go anywhere right away, even as tempting as it was to imagine the things she could do with Klaus.

Before Klaus could respond with some witty rhetoric, a phone buzzed. They could both hear it being vampires, even though it was vibrating from the inside of Caroline's bag. She found it and looked at Klaus before turning the sound off and setting it down again. She walked back and sat down, trying to avoid the entire situation. "So-"

"Who was that?" Klaus asked her with a sad look already in his eyes, even though he already knew.

"It was just Elena," Caroline said quickly, hoping that would be the end of it. But just like Caroline, Klaus wasn't one to give up so easily.

"You can tell me, Caroline, it was Tyler wasn't it?" Caroline looked up at him and nodded. "Well," he said, standing up and setting his dish on the counter, "I guess it's time for you to go, then?" He wasn't looking at her, he knew things would come to this very soon. He was the one that led Tyler back into town and now he wasn't under his control anymore, so there wasn't anything he could do to get in Tyler's way of pursuing Caroline again.

"Don't be like that," Caroline said, staying seated and avoiding eye contact.

"Well I mean, it's not like this was going anywhere, was it? Tyler has returned, and I'm quite sure I'm not your first choice to spend the day with, while your boyfriend is here and all,"

"Klaus, it's not like that. This isn't easy for me, it's not like I planned for this to happen, I just-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't, sweetheart," this time when he said that it was condescending, and Caroline was not about to let him do this to her. She moved in front of him fast in the kitchen so that he couldn't get away on either side.

"Look, what I meant was that this happened pretty fast, and I'm not so sure what to do about it. But your degrading comments and frankly hurtful behavior isn't exactly helping." Caroline looked in his eyes and waited for him to say something comforting. He had been so good to her and she didn't want that to change.

"Well that's too bad then, because it's over now. Just forget that this all happened and go back to your boyfriend, I'm sure he's just dying to see you." Klaus said this like he was being true, but he was hurt inside. He had to say these things. He had to push her away, it was the only opportunity he would have to spare her before things got too weird. Eventually she would hate him anyway, and he would lose her. Better sooner than later.

Caroline grabbed her purse in a flash and ran to the door, but not before looking back at Klaus. "I gave you that chance, Klaus, and you just ruined it," there was a pause as they both realized this was the point where they made something out of what happened or just tried to let it go. After waiting a moment to let Klaus interject, say anything, Caroline figured it just wouldn't happen. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said, and she slammed the door on her way out, leaving Klaus miserable behind her.

* * *

><p>): So that was bittersweet, I know, but there's more to come soon and I think you'll like it! I hope that chapter was good, I've never written a fanfic before so this is all sort of new to me(: Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! I hope you all love it, I loved writing it(; See you next week for more! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It had been a week since Caroline fought with Klaus. She knew that she had made a mistake, and she couldn't believe herself for sleeping with him. She was back with Tyler now, but even though Klaus wasn't an issue, Tyler was different. He was annoying her with his constant talk about himself and what he'd done while he was gone. He never wanted to go anywhere with her anymore, it was like he suddenly lost interest and only wanted her for show. And that was _not _the Tyler she knew.

They were sitting at the grill eating and Caroline was pulling out all the stops. She wanted to forget everything that happened between her and Klaus, so she was sincerely trying to rekindle the romance with Tyler. She showed up wearing a low-cut top, tight jeans, heels and a leather jacket. Her hair was straight and she did her makeup so she looked _good. _Guys could not take their eyes off of her as she walked in and sat down with Tyler. He, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. He was going on about how he was glad that he didn't have to answer to Klaus anymore and eating a burger too big for his mouth when Caroline got fed up. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Seriously?" She looked at him angrily but he just looked confused.

"…what?" Tyler obviously had no clue that Caroline was trying so hard, and he barely stopped eating when Caroline finally got his attention.

"Tyler, I've been going crazy trying to get your attention since you've been back and you only notice when I'm mad? What is _up _with you, lately?" Caroline was tired of his acting like a little boy.

"Care-" Tyler started to talk, but Caroline knew that he was just going to make excuses.

"No, you know what, I'm done Tyler." Caroline stood up from the table and grabbed her stuff to leave, "this wasn't working out anyway and I think we should just…let it go," she turned away and walked to the door, leaving a disappointed Tyler behind. She pushed the door open with enough force to knock the person coming in back a few steps, surprised it wasn't further. She immediately closed the door behind her and turned around to see her victim. "I'm so sorr-" Caroline stopped when she saw Klaus and Rebekah walking into the bar. "Oh." She was already mad at Tyler and she _really _didn't need this.

"Well I'll leave you to talk to your charming new friend, brother," Rebekah liked the idea of her brother finally having someone to bring out his older personality, but she knew that he didn't want anyone to know that he fancied her, so she tried to stay out of it.

"Oh no need, I'm leaving," she glared at Klaus and walked off. Klaus just looked disappointed and said nothing. Rebekah, on the other hand, was highly confused.

"What was that about, Nik?" Klaus just shook his head and walked inside.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Caroline was on her own. Elena was dealing with Damon and Stefan, Bonnie was with her mom all of the time, Matt was always working and Tyler was moving on to random girls for some odd reason. No one had time for her anymore, and she still hadn't seen Klaus since their fight save that random bumping into him at the Grill. Caroline went over to the bar in the city next to her, the closest one besides the grill and she had been drinking <em>a lot. <em>She was dancing with random guys, compelling the bartender to give her free drinks and she wished that she was more of a lightweight because she was hardly even buzzed. She stayed there for hours until she was drunk, and then he walked in. Caroline was laughing, getting all of the attention from the guys around her, but she stopped when he went over to buy a drink, pretending not to notice her. She downed the rest of her tequila and set it down on the bar before walking over to wear Klaus was sitting. She knew she was drunk and that mixed with how good he looked probably wasn't a good idea but hell, she was feeling bold and she wanted to stand up to that jerk She tried to hide the fact that she was drunk when she walked up to him,

"So what, are you stalking me now?" Klaus looked at Caroline up and down, wondering how he would handle this fiery, obviously drunk girl.

"I just came to get some distance from that petty little town, Caroline. I see you're guilty of the same, or am I mistaken?" She hated his accent. It made everything he said more appealing and she _hated _that. Why couldn't he just be a boring, normal Mystic Falls guy like Matt or one of the random guys that hit on her.

"Yeah, well _I _have a good reason," she said, taking the drink that the bartender set in front of Klaus, sending the bartender a wink and drinking down the entire shot in one. Klaus looked at her intrigued, smiling at her hot personality gone rogue.

"And what is that?" He asked, turning toward her and leaning his elbow against the bar.

"Well let's see. I broke up with Tyler, none of my friends have time for me, I can't get you off my mind, and I have absolutely no one to talk to, so I guess things for me just aren't going so great right now." She blurted everything out so fast she didn't even notice the change in his smile when he heard her.

"You can't get me off your mind, really?" He was interested now. He knew who he was, but _god _did he want her. He couldn't get her off his mind, either. Every night he thought about her, he could almost feel her nuzzling up next to him. Whenever a girl would see him and maybe be so bold as to come up and start up a conversation, all he could think of was how Caroline was prettier, Caroline was smarter, Caroline was better.

"Nope. Not ten glasses of tequila can block you from my mind and _you_ my friend-" Caroline was getting pretty unstable and she almost tripped if Klaus hadn't immediately moved to her side to pick her up.

"Okay," he put an arm under her and swung her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you home," she was struggling a little bit, but soon she was just laughing and lying limp around him.

Klaus knew that taking her back to Mystic Falls would take too long, so he found the best hotel in town and compelled the concierge to grant him keys to the penthouse. He knew Caroline liked things like that. She had fallen asleep and he was carrying her in his arms now, trying to make her more comfortable since she had stopped resisting. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped her things at the door. When he carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the plushy white comforter, her hand trailed down his arm and held his hand tight, revealing that she wasn't asleep after all.

"Would you just stay with me, until I fall asleep?" She was still drunk and probably didn't even know what she was saying, but Klaus couldn't resist the chance to have her by his side again. He stepped out of his shoes, removed his jacket and layed down next to her, never closing her eyes as she slept back in that crevice of his body that fit hers so perfectly.

The next morning Klaus woke up to find Caroline out of bed. He was about to call her name when she appeared in the doorway.

"There's my girl," he said with a smile, but Caroline looked mad.

"Ha, okay no," she walked past him and grabbed her purse, looking for something inside it, "I am not your anything, and I'm pretty pissed off."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, still sitting in bed watching as she frantically searched around.

"Yes, oh," she was mimicking his accent, which he couldn't help but giggle at. She was too cute. "How did I even _get here_?" She let out a grunt and dropped her bag onto the bed.

"You were drunk, and I knew that you wouldn't be the safest drunk girl in a town like this, so I brought you here," She walked out of the bedroom, leading Klaus out to follow her and she searched the drawers and counters around her while she spoke,

"Okay I would be perfectly safe on my own, thank you very much, god dammit! Have you seen my phone?" She stopped and turned to him. Klaus remembered it buzzing all night, so he went back into the bedroom, grabbed it from the nightstand and handed it to her.

"It was annoying." Caroline looked at him as if to say 'How dare you' but she kept her mouth shut. "So what, now you're mad because you skipped down and got drunk out of your mind?"

"No. I'm mad because I let myself be here with _you_, and," after a moment of silence she found the closest reason she could to be mad, "I don't even know what time it is!"

"Okay love, now you're just coming up with excuses to be angry with me," He leaned himself against the square counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched her as she ran around aimlessly. Finally she turned to him and committed herself to being really ticked off.

"**Don't **call me that. And why is it that you were sleeping next to me, huh?" She wanted answers. If she was ever going to get this, whatever this was, behind her, she had to finish it.

"You asked me to," he said it so calmly with a loving look in his eyes. Why was he the one who was being so nice and she was acting like a bitch? But she didn't care, she had the right to be a bitch to him. This though, this made her stop, just for a moment.

"Oh… well that won't happen again. I was drunk. God, why do you have to do this to me?" She saw a hurt look in his eyes for just a second before he replied,

"Not this again." She turned to him annoyed, why was he making this about him?

"Not what?" She asked shortly, with an attitude that he could recognize from a mile away.

"I don't want to fight with you, Caroline," he started to walk away, but she was in front of him in a second.

"Well that's too bad!" she was trying to get him to fight her, to make her mad again. "Why don't you stand up to me, huh? I'm not weak, I can take it! And I don't care if you're mad at me I'm mad at _you, _so **fight!**" she pushed him, making his eyes seem heavy and hurt. But she didn't care. She pushed him again.

"Caroline, don't," She pushed him again, and this time she quickly found herself against the opposite wall with his hands holding hers above her head. "I think it's time that you stop that, now," She was fighting him back, yelling at him. "Caroline! Caroline, look at me," she wouldn't. She couldn't look him straight in the eye, "Please, Caroline, look at me," she was hurt and almost crying when she stopped struggling and looked at his eyes. Klaus was staring at her with an energy that matched hers. She may have been mad at him, but all he seemed to want to do was get her calm again. He looked at her wet eyes and couldn't think of any other way to make her happy again, so he followed his gut and kissed her. His hands that held her wrists with a tight grip entangled in hers as she kissed him back.

"Klaus," she moaned his name and tried to pull away, but he stopped her with his lips, "Klaus we shouldn't," she was talking between kisses even though they felt so good. He moved his hands with hers down to their sides, "I won't be able to stop thinking about you." Even though she meant that as a reason to stop, it only made him want her more, he kissed her with force that made her gasp and quickly moved to tracing his lips down her neck. "Oh, I missed that," she said, and he took that as his cue.

Klaus moved his hands to her waist and hers instinctively went around his neck. She started to unbutton his pants as he broke the kiss to strip his shirt in one deft move. Once his was off, he ripped her shirt from the neckline in half, turning her on with his incredible strength and passion. He kissed her again, his tongue moving in her mouth knowing exactly what he was doing with her. He removed his pants and she stepped out of hers revealing her still-flawless body that he loved so much. His kisses moved to her chest, and she unhooked her bra to give him easier access to her. He sucked and tongued her soft skin making her groan and tug on his hair. He didn't stop there, next he tore off her silk panties, and they both flashed fast into the bedroom, landing on the bed with a thud.

"Did you miss this?" he asked with a playful smile, kissing her throat and teasing her with his tongue.

"Oh, I missed every bit of you," His boxers were gone and he was ready to take her. He wanted her, and this time was even more aggressive than when they had been together before, something that they were both enjoying. Caroline was moaning his name, making him harder every time. She sighed and there was a hitch in her breath when he moved his lips down her stomach to her thighs. He was getting lower and lower and the anticipation made her wet with desire. He kissed her stomach once again before lowering his lips down to taste her, sending a shiver and cry come from her. The sensation was like nothing she'd felt before. His tongue moved against all the right places, and her hips bucked to his touch.

"Oh my _god _Klaus," he was ready for her and making her moan only tested his patience, but he wanted to bring her closer and make this last as long as it could. He sucked on her tender skin, tasting her juices and using his hands to roam around her skin, increasing her desire. "Klaus, I want you inside of me, I'm getting closer," He smiled up at her, kissing around her thighs and making her tingle just to think that his lips were so close to her sex.

"Patience, my love," He played with her just a bit longer before he couldn't take the pleasure any longer and he moved up, sliding him hard into her, feeling her wet around him. She was really loving it now, she was getting louder with him. He kissed her shoulders and her neck, thrusting into her with increasing motion. He was already close and she had been on the edge for a while now.

"Oh, Klaus, faster _please,_" He could hardly take it any longer, and he paced himself faster into her, letting out groans and feeling her body move with his in perfect harmony. She couldn't hold it out any longer, and she came in sync with him, crying out his name as he bit her shoulder. She knew what that meant, and she bit him back almost right away, loving the thrill that he brought her. He licked the blood that was trickling down her body as he pulled out of her and kissed her all over. She could feel her body pulse and she brought him up to kiss him.

"We have _got _to keep doing this," she said to him, laughing and laying still. He laughed and kissed her again.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said in that wonderful English accent. She **loved **that accent.


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty so sorry about such a long wait! There will be another chapter up tonight, too, I just have been so busy rehearsing and working :P I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though, I wanted one where they were really connecting, so enjoy! Please review(:

* * *

><p><em>She was walking in a large hallway. It was warm, but dark outside. The halls were lit by candlelight and the moon was full, shining through the window. There was a scream from outside, and Caroline followed the sound to a tall window. Below her, she could see people running in all directions, there was a wolf standing in the middle of the courtyard. He was large, and his black fur contrasted his crimson, beady eyes. He stood with a strong posture in front of…Caroline. She watches herself walk toward him without fear. As she got closer and knelt beside him, his fur turned to chestnut and the red tint in his eyes turned to a soft sapphire-like hue. Her touch ignited a change in him, and he fell to the ground as a naked man, but Caroline couldn't quite make out who it was. She watched herself hold him from above, everyone else gone from fear, when she realizes who it is…<em>

_ "Klaus," _Caroline _spoke softly just before_ jolting up in bed, feeling Klaus holding her, looking at her with furrowed brows and concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright? You were saying my name and gripping my arm while you slept," Caroline looked at him and calmed herself down. She fell back onto the pillows and took a deep breath,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream," Klaus was looking down at her, but moved to lay behind her and she instinctively set herself against him, laying her head against his bare chest.

"Well," he brought his hand to gold hers and used the other to stroke her silky blonde hair away from her face. "I hope it didn't involve my demise," he smiled, but she remained silent. When he noticed her melancholy temperament, he lost his smile. He was scared. She probably regretted ever staying with him, and even though it had been a couple weeks now, things between them were fragile and, of course, secret. He hadn't done anything to harm her or anyone in Mystic Falls for that matter, and his family was adjusting well. It made him start to imagine that maybe someday he could acquit himself and at least some of the people in this town could accept him. He could turn on his sweet, charming side if they would let him. It's not as if he enjoyed being a sadistic killer, he loved laying with Caroline in the mornings and treating her like the most beautiful thing he'd ever set his eyes on. And she was. Even thinking about her made a gigantic smile form on his lips, and he couldn't take her solemn mood any longer. He tried to cheer her up, kissing her ear, then her neck, and making her giggle when he spread quick kisses all over her face. She tried to turn her face away from him, but he followed her with sweet intent. Her eyes were closed and she caught his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers, sending the weirdest sensation through his abdomen. She sighed and deepened the kiss, angling her neck just right so that she could reach him in back of her. After a moment she turned around onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled away from the kiss and held her face in his slightly-rough but always gentle hands. "I hate to see you so saddened, love," Caroline's face lost its light when she realized he could always see right through her, and she took his hands from hers, entangling their fingers beside her before kissing him again.

"I'm not," she turned on her side and slunk down into the blankets again, covering her face with the large duvet on Klaus' bed. "I'm just…a little tired, I guess." She knew that he could easily see that there was more to it, but appreciated that he didn't persist.

"Alright, darling," he sunk down in the bed next to her and turned onto his stomach with his hands on either side of her, just watching her breathe. He knew she would hold the blankets by her eyes, so he pulled them from the side of her and revealed her flat, soft stomach.

"Klaus!" Caroline resisted but she was smiling, all that Klaus needed as encouragement, "it's cold," She let go of the blanket, knowing that there was no use trying to cover herself up, and she was glad she didn't put up a fight once he started placing kisses on her stomach. The touch of his lips sent tingles all over her body, and she couldn't help but keep her smile when he touched her like this and made her feel like she was a princess.

"I'll keep you warm," Klaus said, moving his kisses up until he was at her lips and his warm body was against hers, his hands feeling around. Losing the blanket didn't matter since once he touched her, she could practically feel the sparks around them, and even if she were cold she wouldn't care. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled the blanket back over both of them and tangled himself with her, laughing as they moved underneath the sheets.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked out of the bathroom in her lingerie and a towel over her head and she quickly realized that she didn't have anything else to wear. She couldn't even find her shirt anymore, and she wasn't about to wear the same thing three days in a row. As she stepped out, she saw Klaus laying in his bed, his eyes roaming over her body with that same smirk of his starting to form.<p>

"Well don't you look lovely," he remarked, sitting in bed like a king as she looked around for her shirt.

"Klaus, I'm not wearing anything," she tried not to laugh at his attempts to get her back in bed with him, something that he never tired of. Klaus suddenly was out of bed and in front of her, kissing her neck,

"And you look better than ever," he teased, but she pushed him away with a small grin, knowing that if she let him have his way with her like this every time, she would never leave his room. He knew that he could easily continue, but he enjoyed this fiery side of her, and it amused him to see her strong and confident.

"I'll have to get out of this room at some point, Klaus," she continued to look around, realizing that she had lost her jeans too. It was like once she was out of her clothes everything just burst into flames. "Have you seen, like, _any _of my clothes?" Klaus ignored her and moved behind her, instead.

"Why leave, we were having such a great time," he said, kissing her neck again and moving his arms to wrap around her waist, enjoying that he could make her smile so easily.

"Unless we want to die of thirst and start a search and rescue mission, I should probably explain where I've been for the past three days," she had turned around, stopping his mouth from influencing her any longer.

But it didn't work.

"I'll gladly die of thirst to spend more time with you, sweetheart," Caroline laughed at this, thoroughly entertained by his constant flirting.

"Klaus, no." She left him behind her and checked around the bed for anything that she was wearing, "Where are my clothes?" she was beyond confused at this point, but Klaus hurriedly appeared in front of her, jeans and blouse in hand.

"Fine. But I insist that if we go out, I am taking you somewhere decent," she was beaming, not sure whether it was due to the fact that he hid her clothes from her or that he used "we" in that sentence.

"Oh, and who said that you're invited to come along?" She played with him, taking her clothes and setting them down, hardly paying any attention to them anymore. Klaus wasn't as amused as she, and when she saw this, she sighed and gave in. "Alright, one more night. Then I have to go see my friends and my mom, they're probably ready to pronounce me dead by now," Klaus didn't utter a word, he only grabbed her clothes from the bed and tossed them to the side as he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her again, never fading in passion. Caroline quickly let herself get caught up in his delicious kisses, and before she knew it he had tumbled back onto the bed with her, his hands exploring her body once again. "What about this fancy date we have, tonight?" she asked as he unhooked her bra and continued to kiss her. His hands were ready to pull off her underwear in one deft move, and he was hungrily eyeing her body, "we've still got plenty of time," he answered, tearing her underwear off of her body.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't realize that she had slept; she was always pretty tired after Klaus. She woke up by the sound of an opening door, and Klaus walked in with two bags in his hand, making her more curious by the moment. "And what is all this?" she asked, eyeing him as he set the bags down and moved to her side of the bed to kiss her.<p>

"First of all, good evening," he lingered over her for a few seconds before moving back to the shopping bags, "Secondly, I considered your current state of dress and figured you were probably in need of some new attire,"

"Probably, with you ripping off my underwear and all," he smiled at his handiwork, barely upset that he ruined such a lovely piece of such small lingerie.

"Well perhaps you'll fancy this just as much," he pulled out some basic, but tight jeans and a light blue top, making her glad that he had tried to match her style with her favorite color, but also surprising her that he even knew that. Then he smiled and tossed her the pink Victoria Secret bag, crossing his arms and awaiting her reaction.

"Oh no," she said, pulling away the tissue paper and first pulling out a black lace bra. "Okay, not bad," she said, getting a little bit more nervous when he signaled for her to keep unwrapping. She pulled out a matching black lace thong and laughed, she had never seen something so small, "you've got to be joking," He appreciated the smile on her face, but brought forth another bag from behind him and handed it to her,

"Yes, well I knew it was a stretch, so I asked the woman there to grab a few things a bit less…provocative," Caroline opened the bag and saw some sexy, but actually cute and conservative underwear. She slipped it on under the covers along with the bra and moved across the bed to peck him on the lips.

"Thanks, these are just right," they smiled, and she grabbed her clothes to get up and change, but he stopped her,

"Well wait just one moment, there's more, darling," she turned and saw him holding a small blue and white bag with a sincere smile. She walked over to him and saw beside him on the bed, opening the bag and bringing out a blue box about the size of book. She looked at him sarcastically,

"I hope you know I can't be bought with these gifts," she said, playing around and making him smile just a little bit,

"Oh, don't be a buzz kill," he said, and she turned back to the box. When she removed the ribbon and opened the box, she was speechless. In front of her were the most beautiful diamond earrings and a matching necklace from Swarovski. She stared at them, tears almost forming in her eyes when she thought of how no one had ever done anything like this for her before. They were exactly the kind that she had always wanted as a child, and Klaus, the man that she had least expected, was the one to go all out for her. "So? How are they? Too predictable?" He seemed nervous. Klaus, actually _nervous. _Caroline didn't know what to say, she simply turned to him and wrapped her arms around her neck, setting the jewelry down beside her and gave him her best kiss yet. He was really starting to win her over. She pulled away, her eyes still closed and a smile playing on her lips, "I'll assume that is a yes," he joked, kissing her again.

"Would you?" she picked the box back up and held the necklace out to him. He took it from her and lightly touched her neck as he clipped it into place. She had never been happier, and she couldn't almost couldn't contain her excitement as she practically skipped to the bathroom to get ready for a night with Klaus that she was sure she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Good? I hope I'm not losing any particularly important aspects here haha, anyway thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up tonight! :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11! Yes, it's pretty short, but the next part is very long and for the sake of time, I decided to split it here. I couldn't type too much tonight but I wanted to give you this chapter as promised (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Klaus and Caroline left the hotel room early in the evening. Caroline had been trying to figure out where Klaus was taking her for the night, but he wouldn't let out one peep. They weren't in Mystic Falls anymore, so she was surprised that he had anything prepared at all. When they drove to the restaurant Caroline was talking with him, but it was idle talk, and she couldn't shake the curiosity t. At dinner, he glances over at her every few moments, watching her eat while she pretended not to notice. She finished her food and they made more idle conversation for a while until she finally broke.

"Okay, you have o tell me something. I mean at this point you're either just kidding about this big surprise or you're slowly luring me away to kill me," she said irritated, and he just smiled softly and left a bill on the table,

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand and folded his fingers into h, leading her back to the car. The car ride was silent, but comfortable. Caroline looked over at him every so often, noticing his easy smile and wonderful ly cute dimples, but catching a bit of nervousness in his eyes. The car was driving into the countryside, and almost went too far out of her comfort zone when Klaus turned onto a dirt road. After a few minutes he pulled up to a cute cottage, set in the middle of a serene part of the woods. Klaus shifted the gear to park, pulled out the keys and sat back in his chair with a thud.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "here we are." Caroline looked at the cute, moderately sized house and then back at him with a wondrous smile.

"Where are we?" she glances at him, sitting back and gazing at the house almost like he were scared, or maybe it was sadness?

"I'll show you," he got the courage to open the car door and step out, Caroline following right behind him. Who would've thought that the big bad original hybrid would be scared of something that he led her to himself? It wasn't exactly something that made her less uneasy. They stopped on the porch and Klaus knocked on the door. Caroline saw now that he was nervous, so she held his hand to fit her fingers just right in his. He looked at her and his eyes changed to seem a bit more comfortable and he started to smile, but his head yanked back to the door quickly when it suddenly opened. Caroline wasn't sure what to expect. She already knew his family, and he was never nervous around them, so the fact that he was so uneasy made her extremely…curious. She had been almost scared before, but then she reminded herself that she was with Klaus, and besides the fact that she had an undeniable safe feelings whenever she was with him, she knew that he would protect her no matter what. She couldn't be safer with anyone. And when Caroline looked back at the door to see who it was, it's safe to say that she was, at the very least, extremely shocked to see the person standing opposite her…

* * *

><p>Who's behind the door? Feel free to guess (; Chapter 12 up tomorrow, it will be long and glorious :D Thanks for the reviews and lovely feedback, and thanks for reading in the first place! I'll see you all tomorrow for Ch 12!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 has arrived! This one isn't full of smut or anything like that it's about their history and the mystery person behind the door! :D I hope you guys enjoy it, the storyling is almost complete in my head haha, so please R&R! :) Tomorrow there will be more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

A woman about seventy years old answered the door. She was wearing jeans and a flannel tee shirt, old, but also slim and about the same height as Caroline. She reminded her of someone who belonged on a farm, with her boots and tan skin.

"My god…" She stood there for a moment, looking at the man in front of her. "Niklaus!" She looked almost as if she was going to tear up, and she immediately held out her arms to lure Klaus into a hug. Klaus' smile came back to his face and he walked up to her, embracing her tight. This was new. Caroline had been very intimate with Klaus at this point and she knew that he had another side that he had been suppressing, but a hug? Who was this woman to bring that out in him? Caroline was pleasantly surprised, _very _surprised.

"Hello, Margaret," Klaus said as he hugged her, and when he pulled away, she looked at him with the biggest grin that Caroline could possibly imagine, and she looked over at Caroline.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Margaret asked as she stepped out of the doorway and gave Caroline an almost equally large hug. Caroline was shocked by this woman's forwardness, but she was no one to deny a hug, and she responded quickly as Klaus kept replied,

"This is Caroline, she's a very special girl," he said, giving Caroline a wink before they pulled away from the hug. Margaret looked over at Klaus with that same big grin but also almost with disbelief. She leaned against the door with her legs and arms crossed, looking regal and elegant.

"Well I'll be, Niklaus, final-" she was interrupted by a deep, bellowing voice from inside the house that made Caroline jump.

"Who's at the door, Maggie?" a man asked through an accent only a little bit thicker than Margaret's, and she turned away inside the house to respond,

"You'll never guess who's here Artie! It's Nik!" The way that Maggie talked made it clear to Caroline that she had missed Klaus, and everyone was obviously very happy to be seeing each other once again. Caroline couldn't help but still be confused, she didn't know who this one exception to Klaus' kill 'em all, kill 'em all, then kill 'em all again motto was.

"WHAT?" Caroline could hear the sound of someone groaning as they got up, and the squeak of presumably the couch that the man had been sitting on as he stood, "I'm on my way!" Maggie rolled her eyes and looked back at Klaus,

"I swear sometimes I wonder if he's still getting older," she chuckled and Caroline began to think that maybe they were vampires, someone that Klaus had turned along the way or compelled or _something. _"Come on, before he kills himself," Maggie grabbed Klaus' hand without any hesitation and started to guide him inside with Caroline right by his side. Klaus walked through the hall without a twitch, following Maggie and reaching back to hold Caroline's hand. She, on the other hand, was stunned. All along the walls of the hall were pictures of this woman and her husband hiking, parachuting, visiting places all over the world, some looking like they were taken right as photography was invented and chances are they were. Then she saw one that caught her eye. There was an entire section full of Klaus. He was standing with them at the Eiffel Tower, with than undeniable smirk of his, an arm around each of their shoulders. He was dressed in an old suit, looking absolutely wonderful, with his hair just a little bit longer and a sense of serenity that she could sense even through the picture. She moved along slowly, seeing more and more pictures of Klaus with this couple throughout the years. He looked like a different man. No hateful father, no siblings to think about, no doppelganger clouding his mind; no worries, he was just Klaus. The one that she thought she was starting to get to know. She pulled herself away and caught back up with Klaus and Maggie when she heard that voice from the living room.

"Nik, my boy! It's good to see you," the man, Artie, was up and hugging Klaus in one swift move, obviously more able than he or Maggie thought. Caroline turned the corner to see them, and she smiled at seeing Klaus' face over Artie's shoulder. They caught eyes for a moment before Artie pat Klaus hard on the back and started to talk again. "60 years and not a word? Shameful, Nik!"

"You know why I had to stay away, Arthur," Klaus responded seriously, but while they both kept a small, sincere smile. Artie nodded and turned to Caroline.

"Well looky here at this lovely gal," he took her hand and spun her around, "Woooey! She's just gorgeous, although maybe my judgment is a little off since you've _never brought anyone here ever!_" He gave Klaus a guilty look and Klaus looked like he was a little embarrassed, but then he just shrugged and Artie rolled his eyes, turning back to Caroline. "What's your name, little miss?"

"I'm Caroline," she answered with a friendly smile.

"_Caroline_, that reminds me of this _wonderful _young woman I used to know, MMHPHH she was so nice!-"

"Oh good lord," Maggie was standing close watching them, "not this again, Artie, they don't want to hear about your crazy little rendezvous," she said, as if he was just like that all the time. She wasn't jealous or irritated, she was practically laughing. Artie walked over to her and grabbed her into a waltz position,

"Well of course, my little lady, none have been as crazy as you!" He joked and started to tango with her, making her laugh while Klaus and Caroline stood with a smile, watching this perfectly happy couple.

Later on, after eating some delicious apple pie and asking Caroline a million questions, everyone was lounging at the table, when Maggie sparked up conversation.

"So!" she said, crossing her hands student-style on the table and leaning in toward Klaus and Caroline, "How long did it take you to get used to Nik's stubborn ass?" She was smiling, but Klaus put his fork down and looked at her like she was the most embarrassing person in the world.

"Oh why, thanks, that's just exactly what she wants to hear, Margaret," Maggie didn't seem to mind one bit, she didn't even look at Klaus the whole time. Caroline laughed and figured that she was quickly getting used to this,

"Oh I still am," she responded, eliciting a laugh from Maggie and Artie, and Klaus looked at her shaking his head softly, but letting out a smirk. "You have a magnificent house by the way, it's so cute." Artie finished a bite of food and looked up at Caroline,

"That's all thanks to that guy right there," he said, pointing at Klaus. Klaus didn't seem to notice much, he just looked smiled as he continued to eat. "Don't be shy, kid! Applause! Applause!" Artie got up simultaneously with Maggie and they started clapping, prompting Klaus to look up and shake his head before standing and bowing, like they had done that a dozen times before. They sat back down and Maggie chimed in,

"Yeah, he built this for us back in… when was it, Nik? Seventies?" she said and Klaus looked up, trying to remember.

"Eighty-one, if I remember correctly," He said, putting his fork down and sitting back in his chair.

"Ohh yeah, that's it. It was for us to have our own little spot in our favorite woods. They were going to start movin' people in here, but Klaus helped us out and stopped them, and then he built us our own little home sweet home. We always wanted a place like this," she reached across the table and put her hand in Artie's.

"Oh so Klaus you were here instead of out dancing disco? I would've imagined that for you," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, sweetie, _eighteen _eighty-one, but believe me," she said leaning across the table to whisper to Caroline, "he _was," _they laughed while Klaus had that same embarrassed look, but this time he defended himself.

"_One day, _Maggie that was _one day_. And it never happened again, so we'll just be letting that one go, agreed?" Maggie ignored him again and laughed.

They sat there for a moment just enjoying each others' company before Artie put his napkin on the table and spoke,

"Well I think it's time for us to go to bed, assuming you won't take off right away Nik?" He said as he got up and grabbed his dished, setting them on the counter behind him.

"That's a deal," Klaus said, not moving but always keeping that underlying smile around them.

"Good," Artie replied, and he walked back over to the table and picked Maggie up like they were newlyweds, dragging them off to the hallway. Maggie was laughing and mumbling something to him while at the same time trying to reach her head back to say goodnight. Klaus and Caroline watched as they disappeared into the dark of the hallway and they heard a door close. Caroline looked over to see Klaus was now looking at her, smiling like she was an angel. He broke his fix on her and got up to put away his dishes. Caroline followed, and he took the dishes from her, cleaning them away while she leaned against the wall and watched him develop this new side that she just loved to see more and more of. When he was done he dried his hands and looked back at her, and after a moment of silence stares he stood in front of her quickly and kissed her. It was quick and yet full of happiness, and then he moved away, holding her hand and starting to walk back.

"Ready to go?" he asked, slowly pulling her toward the back door.

"I thought you said we wouldn't leave right away?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't just playing them, but knowing that he seemed to care about them too much to do that.

"We're not. There's a guest house where I stay when I'm here across the back garden," he replied. Caroline didn't think much of it then, but after he led her outside so nonchalantly she stopped in her tracks looking at what was in front of her. It was the same garden from her dream. She knew at this point that Klaus couldn't manipulate her dreams even if he wanted to, she did her homework right when that started. But now she didn't know how in the world this could've happened. She'd never been there before, so she felt almost frightened. Klaus turned back when her hand stopped and he was slightly yanked back. "What is it?" he asked, already concerned. Caroline pondered mentioning anything, wondering if it would be worth it before she could find out herself.

"…nothing. It's just really a beautiful garden." She made up an excuse and then remembered that Klaus had built the house and it dawned on her. "Wait, did you do this, too?" she turned to him, already forgetting about the dream and getting caught up instead in what it would mean if he did.

"Uhh, yeah," he looked shy, "I mean with the help of a few. I designed it, Margaret always wanted a place like this because it reminds her of a fairytale." They had continued to walk just as Caroline remembered it, through the rock-covered paths and onto the white, vine-covered gazebo, where they stopped. She could swear that she saw a firefly dance around her but when she turned it had vanished. The only thing that was missing from her dream was the candles…and Tyler. He quickly left her mind, though, as Klaus led her off the back of the gazebo into the forest. Caroline remembered her dream, and this time she wanted it to come true. Klaus kept his gentlemanly composure though, and they walked hand in hand through the forest.

"So why here?" Caroline asked, continuing to walk but trying to keep conversation flowing to keep her mind off of the dream that she had.

"Pardon me?" Klaus didn't quite understand, and he seemed like he was just a bit distracted anyhow.

"The cottages, why did you build them here?" This time he got it.

"Well, this is where I used to go as a boy. It was just far enough from where my family lived, back where Mystic Falls is now, so that I could have time to myself. Then after everyone had abandoned our town and my family was spread out all over the world I came back. No one would expect be here, and I was extremely weak, so I needed to settle down for a while. When I got here, around…eighteen seventy or so, I found Margaret and Arthur. They were living in the town nearby, and Arthur accidentally shot me while he was hunting one day. After that, they took care of me. They knew about vampires and helped me get through my worst days. I stayed with them for eleven years and we traveled all over the world. When I had to leave, I built them that cottage and the one nearby is where I would stay when I came to visit. Of course it wasn't all that frequent because of my father trying to hunt me down, but I tried to visit. Then when my father found out about them, he had a witch put a spell on them." Now Klaus had stopped walking. His head was down and he took a breath before continuing, Caroline was listening and looking at his eyes the whole time. "They can't grow old. It's like they're vampires but instead of the bloodlust and curse of the sun, they aren't allowed past 10 miles from here, and they're required to stay in touch with the witches, help them whenever needed, or else they will be compelled to kill each other." It didn't take Caroline very long to see why Klaus was so fragile. His father, the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally, rejected him and abandoned him, and then spent the rest of his life hunting him. It was horrible, and all she wanted to do was help Klaus.

"Klaus, I'm so sorry." She caressed his face in her hands and moved close to him, not even noticing the cold and dark forest around them.

"Yes well it's rather harsh, but we've gotten through it. That's why I've stayed away since then. But anyway, enough sad talk for now, darling. We're almost there." He said, still obviously troubled, but Caroline didn't want to push him any further. She knew he knew that she was there for him, and she hoped that he knew it wasn't his fault. He did, right?

They walked up to the cottage and Caroline was in awe. It was exactly what she wanted if she were to live in a place like that. The cottage was lit directly by the strong moonlight and surrounded by bright green, full trees. There was a mist around the house, which might be mysterious if it weren't full of gorgeous blue and white flower beds and butterflies flying through it, to her it just seemed elegant. The house was made of stones with a wooden fence surrounding it. There was a chimney that had smoke coming from it, and there were candles strewn around the entrance, most likely the doing of Maggie when she had slipped out earlier from dinner and spent an hour "planning Klaus' next visit." If Caroline could imagine a fairytale, this would be hers.

"Klaus this is…" Caroline was speechless.

"Almost as wonderful as you are," he said, never breaking his stare at her while she looked at the house. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. Her curled blonde hair was naturally soft and perfectly wavy, and her bright blue eyes contrasted with her pink lips. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Caroline. Not just sexually either, he wanted to protect her, take her everywhere, show her everything and make her happy however possible. He would do whatever it took so that she was happy, even if that meant letting her go. But she didn't need to worry about that now, because in that moment, all he wanted to do was take her inside and spend the night loving every part of her. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>Good? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! Sorry about such a long wait but here's chapter 13 :D It was fun to write, I took a little bit of some different ideas and tried to put them together so I don't know, let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Caroline woke up to a light flooding the room. As she opened her eyes, the yellow orange hue that the sun brought into the room caught her attention. It was breathtaking. She looked around and everything seemed to look clearer. The room was unfamiliar but it was absolutely dreamy. The walls were painted with light blues and whites, and brown vintage furniture complimented everything around. The room was fresh and crisp, and as Klaus stood opening the window after drawing the curtains, she felt a quick shudder from the burst of cold air drifting into the room.

He was naked, and memories from the previous night flashed in her mind. He had worshipped her and made love to her almost the entire night, but somehow she felt more refreshed than ever despite the bit of hunger that took over her stomach in the mornings. His body was like a god. She could see the muscles of his back moving behind the cover of his smooth, taught, tan skin. His shoulders reminded her of secluded wings, and as her eyes moved up and down, relishing his body, she took in all the rest of his beautiful curves and muscles, rolling her eyes at his near perfect body.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head when another cool breeze hit her. She heard Klaus chuckle and she laughed herself when she felt him tumble onto the bed next to her and wrap the covers under her while simultaneously running his hands all over her over the covers. She felt like she was in a cocoon and when she used the little space that her arms had to pull the covers down just below her eyes, she caught him resting on his elbow laying on his side gazing at her wrapped body.

"It's a little chilly," she said, catching his attention and pulling his eyes up to meet hers with her words.

"I picked up on that, love, I hope you have enough blankets, do you want me to close the window back up?" He got up assuming that she would say yes before he finished his sentence but she jerked up and caught his hand before he got out of reach.

"No," she wrapped her fingers around his and slowly pulled him back to the edge of the bed, "but screw these covers, I'd be much warmer with you next to me," she had a smile on her face and saw one on his soon after before the energy shot through his eyes and he groaned with desire, jumping into the bed next to her and laying right beside her, pulling the covers to cover them both as soon as he was next to her.

"I'll always keep you warm," he kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms all the way up over his head, feeling his hair in her hands. With that same crisp feeling, she could feel every piece of hair move through her fingers and she could feel his every touch. She saw the light hit his shoulders as she spread kisses down her neck and she arched her body to get more and more of his touch. "You know sweetheart," he kissed her stomach, "we're going to have to get up sooner or later," he moved back up, kissing her breasts and holding her skin with just the right amount of pressure between his teeth just long enough for her to recognize the sensation.

Caroline moaned and turned at his touch, "I don't want to go back, not yet," she loved being there with him, feeling his love for her burst through him with every lingering touch and every kiss, "there's too much to deal with," she looked at him and his eyes met hers. He looked like he was about to protest, something that wouldn't be too unexpected considering that he definitely had a lot of business to take care of back in Mystic Falls. She wasn't even sure that he had told anyone where he was, after all he was in that bar alone, probably out for a couple hours, and they had just gotten caught up in the frenzy, none of them had provided any explanations as to where they were. Caroline was scared to even turn on her phone, she probably had hundreds of missed calls, especially since Klaus was missing too. The last time anyone had seen them, they were supposed to hate each other, and here she was kissing him, leaning into him, touching him. That's how she wanted to spend her time, though. Things had changed so fast, but he revealed a side of himself to her that he hadn't to anyone else, and she knew that the more time they spent together the more of that that she would get. "Let's just stay in bed for the day, I've always wanted to do that but no one was right. Everything has always been too hectic, but today is perfect."

"Caroline," Klaus said, and Caroline knew that he was going to give her a very good reason not to, no matter how much he adored her last night there was a time and a place for Klaus, and according to that he needed some more convinving,

"Please, Klaus, stay with me. Stay today, don't worry about hybrids or Tyler or Mystic Falls, just think of me like I think of you and stay." That changed his expression, and he moved up, closing the space between his face and hers, with only about an inch separating them.

"Caroline, love, if you thought half of what I think of you, we would be halfway across the world by now, making love in another country, having run away together," he responded sincerely, then he inched closer, catching her lips in his and kissing her tenderly. Caroline was glad that he had kissed her because she wouldn't have known what to say. She used to dream of running away with a prince, and now that she considered it with Klaus, suddenly everything seemed real with him. She smiled against his kisses and pressed her body against his, wanting him desperately. Klaus pulled away quickly, knowing that if he let her kiss him anymore he would quickly give in and he couldn't while he was this hungry or he would end up biting her.

He shot out of bed and his nervousness made Caroline grin. "Well before we spend the day together, which by the way I have no idea what Maggie and Artie about this, but we'd better eat first before our hunger gets the best of us," Caroline started to roll out of bed but Klaus signaled her to stay, "No don't worry about it, I'll fix us something, you stay there. I wouldn't want you getting any colder,"

"I'm still burning from having you next to me," she teased him, and they smiled at each other before he slipped on a robe hanging on the door and headed to leave the room, "Oh and Klaus," Caroline's voice sounded just a little bit seductive and Klaus swallowed hard bracing himself for whatever she would throw at him next, "you can bite me whenever you want. I like it rough sometimes," she smiled at him, definitely seductive this time, and it took every bit of Klaus' control to turn away again and walk out of the room instead of jumping her right there.

* * *

><p>When Klaus returned, Caroline was sitting on a chair by the window with a blanket wrapped around her watching the sun finish rising. Klaus was pushing into the room a small table with dishes full of every breakfast that he could think of. He was never usually the one to do the cooking and serving, but he tried everything knowing that they were both hungry. Somehow he was always motivated to try his best around her. It wasn't just the cooking, it was bringing out his humanity again, something that scared him almost more than his love for her did.<p>

He watched her for a moment before snapping himself out of it and leaving the table in the corner of the room and walking over to her and kneeling next to the chair, wrapping an arm around her between her back and the chair. She turned to see him and he pulled her close to kiss him. She lost her breath even more than usual when he used the other arm to pick her up with one deft move, holding her legs and never breaking their kiss. He set her down on the edge of the bed and had to pull away when she started to lay back and pull him with her by his robe collar. He laughed, but stepped back and stood by the table.

"Okay, so I have some French toast, a bit of orange juice, pancakes, milk, sausages, cereal, and a little bit of all the snacks I could find. Oh, and of course some hot blood in these glasses here. Don't worry, they're from bags, Maggie keeps those here all the time just in case I come by. I've got to admit, I didn't know what you'd like so I just tried everything, I'm not exactly the most talented cook, so if you want to make something else or not eat any of it I completely-" Caroline was in front of him in an instant, with her hands pinching his cheeks together. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a look as if to say "Really?" but that quickly turned into a smile when she kissed him and grabbed the glass full of blood without parting their lips for a second.

He started to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around her right as she pulled away and took a drink. Her eyes smoldered over and became dark, and he adored it. He grew full of lust by seeing her look so sexy as a vampire. He couldn't wait to hunt with her or take her away to revel in the life that he knew she could love if she gave it a chance. She quickly finished the drink and looked at him, but not for long since he kissed her deeply, still tasting the blood on her lips. The sensation of him kissing her and tasting the blood was new, and it felt amazing. She wasn't about to give in that quickly again, though. He had his chance in the morning and this time it would take more than seductive looks to get her back into bed. She pulled away and turned toward the table, grabbing a piece of piece of French toast.

"I used to know how to say French toast in French, I took it for a year in middle school because I thought it would get me ahead but I just ended up forgetting it all," She took a bite and grabbed the glass of orange juice turning back to sit back on the chair by the window. Klaus watched her and he grabbed his blood before walking over to her, glad that she mentioned that because he knew he could use it to get more of what he wanted.

"You know," he said, drinking his entire glass and setting it down before wrapping his arms around the chair from behind in order to grab her hands, "I speak some French," he was hoping to seduce her, but to no avail since she got up and walked back to the table.

"Really?" She did sound excited, but they both knew what was going on at this point, they were both playing each other, something that couldn't be done with either of their past lovers, "How do you say french toast?" She grabbed another piece but didn't bother looking back at him. He flashed behind her and grabbed the toast before turning her around, enjoying the shocked look on her face, "du pain perdu," he said in such a perfect accent that it almost made her inside swooning show in her face. She thought she was hiding it, but Klaus knew he was getting to her, and if it wasn't for him jokingly stuffing the French toast inside his mouth and making kiss motions to her, making them both laugh.

"What about…orange juice?" she said, tipping her glass to him and cocking her head.

"Jus d'orange," he said, grabbing her hips, getting closer and pushing her gently against the table. He pointed to the pancakes but she didn't take her eyes off of him, "des crepes", then to the sausages, "des saucisses", and then to the milk, "du lait," he kissed her shoulder, and she closed her eyes with pleasure. She gasped when he found the nape of her neck and then moved to tug on her earlobe and trace kisses closer and closer to her lips.

"You know," she said, letting his hands roam over her skin and trying to contain her excitement, "I was planning on making you work to get me back into bed but my efforts will be pointless if you keep seducing me with sweet breakfasts and sexy foreign languages," she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him when he pushed the dishes aside and lifted her onto the edge of the table.

"Well I guess the tables have turned now, haven't they?" he said, never ceasing to tease her with kisses and his hand, which traced lines up and down the side of her, sending shivers rippling through her stomach. Caroline had had enough.

"Ugh, screw the breakfast, screw the teasing, I have to have you." She wrapped her legs around him and as much as he was enjoying teasing her, he could never resist her asking for him. His lips found hers and he kissed her, placing his hands firmly under her thighs and carrying her over to the bed. She grabbed his neck and he held her in his arms while she deepened the kiss, showing how much she wanted him before he even set her down. She removed the edge of his robe from his shoulders and slipped it off of him, eyeing those same muscles on his shoulder that thankfully reappeared. They collapsed on the bed soon after and she had so much want for him she could barely keep it in.

"Klaus," she said his name with so much desire it made him hard right there and he groaned before she could even finish what she wanted to say. If she had he would have gone crazy with lust, as if he wasn't already on the edge.

"I know," he simply replied, enough for them to know exactly what the other wanted. Each other. Nothing was in the way, they were surrounded by the morning air and love for each other that couldn't be stopped by anything at that moment.

Klaus brought his hands down and Caroline gasped against his kiss when he slid one, then two fingers inside of her. "Oh Klaus," she moaned, encouraging him on. He kissed her again, then started to move his kisses down, tugging on her breasts with his teeth again, then moving his tongue against her skin as he kissed the hollow right underneath her breasts leading to her stomach. He moved his fingers in perfect rhythm and she continued to moan, digging her nails into the sheets around her, feeling her body fill with passion. He lowered down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, sending a cry from her.

"Ooh my-" she could barely form her sentences while he moved his mouth to cover all of her, taking every bit of her in. She tasted so sweet, and he couldn't get enough of her, especially while she was crying for more with every touch. Her legs were quivering around him, he could feel, and she was moaning more and more, louder and louder. She couldn't stop moving now, and he didn't know if he could stop either. He kept tasting her and kissing her and Caroline knew that she couldn't handle it any longer. "Klaus, I won't be able to stop if you keep going," she could barely speak and her words sounded like moans with all of the breaths she let out. Klaus didn't stop. He kept moving his lips all around her, moving the pressure of his tongue around, making the feeling last longer. "Klaus, Klaus you- _Oh Klaus_" she was on the edge, and no matter what she said he was not stopping now.

"Go ahead sweetheart, let it go," He dipped down once more and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she shook with pleasure as she came and he moved his lips back up her body to kiss her neck. "I take it you enjoyed that?" he asked almost giggling, but with the same satisfaction that he had hidden behind any comment after he knew he got what he wanted.

"Oh geese," she replied, earning a laugh from them both. She layed there for a second, gaining her strength back and pushing him over onto his back, kissing him with moans escaping her throat. Her hands were on his scalp and she pressed on him, massaging him just enough to give him a shiver, then moving one hand down to feel him. He was hard from pleasuring her and she smiled, sensing that he tensed when he felt her fingers touch him. "I guess I should be thanking you?" she asked, and she started to move her hand down and back up his erect member, making him close his eyes and nod just enough for her to see, using almost all of his strength to do just that. She smiled and kissed his chest, feeling his muscles contract and move with pleasure. He was moaning now as she moved faster and faster,

"Caroline," he could only moan her name and she knew why he must have enjoyed playing her like this because it was intense and she loved it. "Do you want more, Klaus?" she asked, using that seductive voice again against him. "Oh god yes," he practically whispered with desperation, and she moved her body lower, soon replacing her hand with her mouth. Klaus almost came just from the feeling of her warm mouth around him. He could feel her breath and her tongue tasting him, and he had to hold himself back from holding her hair and urging her on. He moaned her name more and she hummed against his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He came, letting out a groan and leaving them both exhausted from each other. Caroline moved to lay down next to him and they stayed there catching their breath for a few seconds before Caroline turned on her side and wrapped her legs around him, pulling the covers to fit them more comfortably and kissing him. "Now you've got to be glad that we stayed in today," she said. His eyes were still closed but he opened them and turned her over when he answered,

"Oh we're just getting started."

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day in bed, not even thinking about what Maggie and Artie thought or considering anything outside of themselves. It was their day to love each other and be selfish, and they were not letting that go any time soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Alrighty so after such a long wait I wanted to give you guys this chapter tonight. Sorry about the wait school has been beyond hectic with mid terms and rehearsals and such, but hey you guys know how it is(: Anyway I hope this chapter is a good read, especially since the next ones with present some definite trials for them! Let me know what you think with R&amp;Rs :D More chapters will be uploaded this weekend, I promise! Enjoy!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter(: This one is sweet, I like it, hope you do too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

In the night when Klaus and Caroline were sleeping, she took the opportunity of his being tired to check her phone. He was holding her, one arm wrapped around her waist and he was sleeping soundly. Caroline could feel him holding her close, gripping her tight even in his sleep, making her feel important and…safe. She tried to hold on to that feeling as long as she could, no one had ever held her like that. The way he made her feel was new, it was fresh and it was flooding her body with feelings and thoughts that she never thought she would consider, but it was taking her over, rushing through her and taking her on a rollercoaster ride of emotion. And she couldn't stop it. She stayed close to him while she reached over to the nightstand and rummaged through her purse until she found her phone. She turned the volume as low as it could go, knowing very well that any louder and it would wake him, especially with his hearing. She turned it on and felt a realization of reality when she watched her phone continue to buzz, getting raided by 25 text messages and 50 missed calls and voicemails. She felt sad, knowing that her friends and family were probably worried, but she couldn't deny that she would do it all again with no regrets. She dialed her voicemail and almost cried when she heard the concerned voice of her friend.

"Caroline? Where _are _you?" Elena was freaking out, "She still isn't answering?" Caroline could hear Damon in the background. "No- Caroline please, we're all worried about you, are you okay? You left so fast and no one knows where you are! Did Klaus take you? Did he hurt you?" Caroline's breath caught at her last words. She knew that they still thought of Klaus as the psycho killer that he used to be and probably still was, and she was caught in a frenzy trying to think of how she could explain anything that had happened to them. "Everyone is here, Damon and Stefan are going to find you, don't worry," she was on the brink of tears now, and Caroline couldn't listen any more. She hung up the phone and deleted all of her voicemails, knowing that they all were saying the same thing. She checked her texts and found them from everyone. Her mom, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, even Stefan, someone that she hadn't expected considering his ripper binge and loss of humanity lately. She put her phone back on the nightstand after turning it off, and she closed her eyes tight, fighting back tears when she felt Klaus' hand pull her closer. She knew that they would have to face everyone eventually, and she was even more grateful for the day that they had, she was sure now that they had something and it wasn't going to go away quietly. She didn't regret being with Klaus, she didn't regret sleeping with him, kissing him, letting him take her away, or even falling in love with him. Her body tensed at her last thought. _Loving him. _Seriously? Could she really be falling in love with him? After everything that she and Tyler had gone through she still didn't tell him that she loved him and she was falling for Klaus after a few simple days? Yes. Yes, she was. She was falling for him and she was falling hard. The time they spent together was full of attraction and obstacles, tender kisses and passionate love, and the push and pull that she was experiencing thrilled her. She wasn't about to give it up, she couldn't give it up. She scooted closer into Klaus' arms, grabbing his hand and holding it, waking him up. He let out a sweet sigh and kissed the back of her shoulder, then her cheek, and noticing a tear fall down from her eyes, he was suddenly full of guilt and an overwhelming feeling to make her feel better. She _had _to feel better.

"What's wrong?" he asked, waking up completely and turning her onto her back, stroking his hand lovingly on her, nothing sexual this time, only comfort. Caroline didn't respond right away, she just kissed him, she kissed him with everything she had, giving him that feeling in his stomach that he hadn't experienced in over a thousand years. "Klaus, I think," she licked her lips and swallowed, practically shivering with nervousness,

"What, love, what is it? Tell me, you can tell me anything," the love in his eyes gave Caroline a sense of security, like she could tell him anything and he would stay by her side.

"I think I love you," she said, another tear falling down the side of her face, but to Klaus she couldn't be more beautiful. "I want you to know that even though we have to go back to Mystic Falls and face everything and everyone, I wouldn't trade this for the world. I've never had this feeling, but I could die and be happy with this, I don't want you to forget that." She was so open, so honest, she didn't have any makeup on and her hair was a mess, but he couldn't imagine an angel in heaven with more grace and beauty than she had shown him thus far. He wiped her tear away with his thumb and he kissed her again, gently and sweetly.

"I think I love you too, Caroline Forbes" he smiled at her, and he was rewarded with a grin on her face and he let out the most genuine laugh, kissing her with a love so pure and so full that she couldn't believe he had any bad inside of him.

He pulled her close again and she fit herself right inside the curve of his body, savoring the moments that they had before they had to go back. She got as close to him as humanly- vampirely possible, and she stayed there with him, dreaming of them, loving them until the sun rose yet again…

* * *

><p>Yay, they said I love you! :D I wanted that to happen and I started writing a long chapter but figured it would be best like this, short and sweet before things get too hectic. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&amp;R :]<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hand in hand, they walked back to the house stealing glances at each other and keeping smiles on their faces when morning came. The weather outside was new. Fresh. The air was crisp and nature filled the world around them. Caroline could imagine herself living in a place like this, waking up each morning to a new day so peaceful and lovely. When they got to the house Klaus stopped her before they went inside and turned her toward him, grabbing her other hand and holding her close. He moved in without a word to give her a sweet kiss, tasting the sweet flavor of her kisses and earning a smile from her. When he pulled away her eyes were closed and her mouth was open which made him want to immediately kiss her again. Again and again.

"Just in case you don't remember," he said, pushing her hair away from her face, "I love you, Caroline" his voice was bleak and it reminded her of the young boy side of him, like he were confessing it for the first time. She smiled and watched him for a moment, "I couldn't forget if I tried," she said, kissing him again, "I love you too, Klaus,"

"Well good morning! We thought you two had run out on us, now!" Maggie was eating breakfast with Artie, but immediately got up and went to grab dishes and food, "I made some extra for you guys just in case you decided to show up today," she said with a smile, looking at Caroline with a knowing look while Klaus went to grab the dishes. Caroline fought a laugh, blushing at the thought that Maggie obviously knew exactly what they were doing. They had a nice breakfast, Caroline and Klaus sat next to each other at the small table and Caroline almost burst out laughing when Klaus attempted to stroke her foot with his but got Maggie's instead.

"Klaus I know that I'm hard to resist, but Artie might not appreciate your foot sending me all of these mixed signals." Klaus was mortified and pulled his foot back immediately while everyone else giggled, but he was comforted when Caroline's hand moved over to hold his. He glanced over to her and her smile was too contagious to keep him embarrassed, he ended up laughing too.

"Hey!" Maggie put down her fork and caught everybody's attention, "I was going to go out to town for a while and I know Artie would rather stay and hunt so since we can't ever agree-" Artie interrupted her, "We can definitely agree on _some _things," obviously Klaus and Caroline weren't the only ones in love.

"Okay, why don't we try to refrain from the sexual subtext if that's alright," Klaus said, and Caroline could only imagine them being like the parents he never really had,

"You're one to talk with your foot practically groping Mags," Artie retorted, getting a laugh from the girls and a serious look from Klaus turned laugh once more.

"Anyway," Maggie finally added, "Caroline, why don't you accompany me to the boutique that I run and boys can be boys with their killing and whatever," Artie and Klaus smiled at each other and then turned to look at Caroline, trying to convince them with their eyes, only making Caroline laugh, "I'd love to,"

"So how did you meet Nik?" Maggie asked Caroline once they were in the car on their way to a town just about a few miles farther away,

"Well technically…he tried to sacrifice me in order to break a spell…but I never actually saw his face then, and months later after tons of things had changed he came to my room to save my life after he made my hybrid boyfriend bite me…" Caroline listened to her own words, sounding ludicrous when she heard them. Maggie nodded with a small smile, as if this was nothing new to her, and Caroline didn't know what to think of that,

"Well I guess that'll be a great story to tell people," she said, and Caroline laughed quickly, knowing that she hadn't even told anyone yet,

"Yeah if only he wasn't the most hated hybrid in my whole town. I have no clue how I'm going to tell my friends that the evil vampire killer and I are in love," she said that with ease, which kind of scared her, but Maggie didn't even react, it was like she already knew. They pulled over onto the street where boutiques and cafes surrounded them and Maggie pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face Caroline.

"You know, Niklaus has always been…complicated. I mean he's this man who cared so much for his family and earned absolutely no love from his father and barely any from his mother because of something that he couldn't change if he wanted to, which he did. He watched his little brother get torn to pieces when he was supposed to protect him and he was forced to become a vampire and watch the rest of his family suffer through their first few months as vampires while suppressing how much he was actually fighting back the violent side of him that he got from being part werewolf. Then that side couldn't be controlled when the first full moon came as a vampire and he killed his mother, which made his family move all over the world and caused his father to hunt him for their entire lives. Then he found us and he let us take care of him, and I'm sure he's told you what became of that, which we don't blame him for at all, but he blames himself. He blames himself for everything, and all that he's ever wanted is for his family to be together again no matter the consequences. So he's definitely got some baggage. But one thing that I can say is that," Caroline could see her almost struggling to find the right words, "I have never seen him the way he is around you, Caroline. He lets his guard down with you and he looks at you with more love than I've seen him look at anyone before, not me or Artie or his sister, with you it's like he's willing to change everything that he has ever done. After all of the struggle that he has been through, shutting people out and living with the guilt of everything that has ever happened to his family, you are the one to change him. That's something that has never been done before and I don't know if anyone else could. So if your friends don't understand right away then that's understandable, I'm sure that he's done some horrible things. But if they want you to be happy, they'll understand your relationship with him. Maybe not right away, but your friends aren't there to shut you out because you feel something for someone that you can't control, they are there to love and support you. Don't worry so much about what everyone else will think, all you need to know is how you feel."

Caroline and Maggie spent the rest of the day shopping and spending the day bonding. Caroline had never heard about the things that Klaus had been through, and she couldn't stop thinking about everything that he'd been through. Maggie acted as if nothing had ever happened, and there was no awkward moments after what Maggie had told her, it was only bonding and fun. When they got back to the cottage, they were laughing when they came in, only to be interrupted suddenly when Klaus and Artie burst in. Artie looked like he had just won the lottery holding an entire deer in his hands and pointing to at least ten others in his truck, "Look! We got so much meat we could stay in this house for years!"Maggie stood in the doorway eyes wide open and she started to yell at Artie for killing so many but Caroline didn't notice once Klaus stepped inside.

His eyes were that hazel yellow, veins protruding from his face and blood on his mouth. Caroline didn't think he could look sexier. He smiled at her and she was in front of him in a flash, dropping the bags by the door and pressing her lips to his. She took him by surprise, something that he never thought could happen, and she had her arms around his neck immediately. She could taste the blood on his lips, making her deepen the kiss to taste him more. Once his shock had gone away he wrapped his arms around the small of back to keep her from falling back and to hold her close, fighting back the combination of wanting to take her back to the house and jump her and wanting to let his teeth go and bite her.

Artie and Maggie stopped yelling and looked at them as if they had no idea what was going on, but she smiled at the thought that Caroline only loved Klaus more after she heard what Maggie told her, and she pulled Artie away to the kitchen to start yelling at him there. Caroline and Klaus laughed against their kiss when they heard Maggie start to yell again, but they stopped once Klaus brought his teeth in and his eyes went back to normal. Caroline touched his face gently and he looked as she eyed him with wonder.

"You ready?" he asked, and she knew what had to come next, "I'm ready." She replied with confidence, knowing that when they went back home, she wouldn't have to be worried, because Caroline, she knew _exactly _how she felt.

* * *

><p>(sigh) Okay I wanted a MaggieCaroline bonding before they left, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was nice to write and get out what _I _thought of him but I also tried to make it from her point of view. Let me know what you think, please R&R! :D More to come next weekend! (:


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait guys! I've been writing so much lately, and these are going to have multiple endings, starting here! I'll let you know when to keep reading or follow the link, so let me know if you like the choose your own ending thing! (: Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Caroline was standing outside Elena's house. She knew that she would have to tell them all about where she'd been and why she had even begun to feel anything for Klaus, the big bad wolf of Mystic Falls, but where was she supposed to start? What could she say, that he had suddenly become this new man all for her in a matter of days? That he wasn't going to cause anyone any more harm, that he was saved and everything was okay now? He was forgiven? Because that wasn't true. She knew that he would still feed on people, he would still do almost whatever he wanted to do, he wasn't just going to become a saint for Caroline, but who was?

No one that she knew was a saint, especially in Mystic Falls; everyone had done wrong at some point. Elena had lied and betrayed Damon before, but now look at them, they were obviously working to keep themselves away from each other twenty-four seven. Tyler and Matt sure had their fair share of debts to pay, and there wasn't even a need to start mentioning Damon and Stefan aka the Ripper. Everyone had been forgiven, even Katherine on some terms, so why shouldn't they try to work to forgive Klaus? It would take longer, but it could be done…couldn't it?

"Screw it," Caroline figured that she was thinking about it too much, so she got it over with and knocked on Elena's door. There was a moment when she thought that maybe no one was there, a good excuse for her to start walking away and go back to Klaus' mansion where he would be waiting for her, but just as she started to turn back the door opened. Caroline turned around to find an awe-struck Elena, only a split second before she started running over to wrap her arms around Caroline.

"Oh my _god _Caroline, where have you been?" Elena pulled away to look at Caroline, keeping her hands on her shoulders and almost letting Caroline reply before turning back to the house and calling for Bonnie. "Caroline's back!" She turned back to face Caroline and tugged her away from the driveway back towards Bonnie, who hugged her just as soon as Caroline reached the steps of the porch.

"You know, I can't stay for too long, I have to go see my mom, I just came to tell you that I've been okay and everything, I just had to-"

"Caroline," Elena interrupted, and Caroline realized that she was talking way too fast, trying to give excuses that would sound the farthest away from "I can only stay long, because I can't think about anything besides getting back to Klaus so that I can hug him again, and kiss him again, and-

"Calm down, you sound like you're hyperventilating," Elena said,

"Right." Caroline followed them inside and sat down with them on the couch, "Look you guys, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Yeah, _tons! _Where were you? Are you okay, I mean Klaus didn't take you did he? Because he's been gone too," Elena said his name as if it were the name of the devil, and her face turned angry, which really didn't do anything for Caroline's nerves.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you guys about, umm-"

"I knew it! What did he do, Caroline, I can fight him again, I'm stronger now, I don't care who he thinks he is,-"

"Bonnie!" Caroline knew now why Elena had told her to calm down, Bonnie sounded just as hectic as she did when she arrived, "It's nothing like that. It's actually, well you guys are gonna hate me for this, but...I sort of...like him." There was a silence in the room.

"Um...what?" Bonnie was looking at her like she was insane. Caroline thought as first that telling the entire truth was coming on too strong, but she realized that if she didn't, the same reaction would just be prolonged. "Shit," she whispered to herself, "Okay you know what, I don't like him. I love him you guys, and I know that you're gonna think that I'm crazy like your faces already give away, but if you would just see what I see in him, you'd be amazed, and maybe you would start to understand that he's not exactly who everyone thinks he is, I mean yes, he's evil, but he's also...well he's not and it's just this confusing blob of emotions right now, and I don't know how to explain it so that you understand but I just had to say it, so there. I said it. I love Klaus. I love him," _Oh my god, I love him," _she thought to herself. Elena and Bonnie had sat back, mouths open and eyes wide. Caroline said everything so fast, and after a brief moment of silence, which almost gave Caroline hope, they spoke.

"Caroline, are you okay? What did he do to you? Bonnie can probably do some sort of spell to help because this is just _not _natural," Elena said,

"Yeah, seriously. I'm already thinking of one, this is just-" Bonnie and Elena started talking at the same time, going wild with thoughts and trying to figure out what was going on,

"You guys," Caroline silenced them, "he didn't do anything, I'm fine. I mean he did do things, but they were good things, no spells or anything like that."

"How do you know, Caroline?" Bonnie obviously was not taking this as well as Caroline had hoped, "Caroline, he almost _sacrificed _you. He killed Jenna, he sired Tyler, he almost killed Jeremy and pretty much everyone else we know, so what's going on?" Bonnie and Elena were giving her the same look, like she was defending genocide or something.

Caroline took a breath and realized that this was going to take a while for them to get used to, "I don't know, you guys, if you would have just seen what he's done lately and heard Mags,"

"Who is Mags?" Elena interrupted, looking even more confused.

"She's-" Caroline was intercepted by Damon bursting in, blood on his hands and shirt, a look in his eyes like he was seriously pissed off and worried at the same time.

"He has Liz, Elena." And that's when he realized Caroline was in the room, "Caroline, you're back. Wait, okay what the hell is going on? Does she know?" Damon was looking at Elena and Caroline was more confused than ever. She looked back at Elena with expectation of a fast and clear explanation,

"Well I was going to tell you, but then you came in and dropped _this _bomb on us, what was I supposed to do, interrupt you while you were talking about falling in love with Klaus?"

"Whoa, what?" Damon walked over and the simultaneous talking between him, Elena, and Bonnie began again for a short moment before Caroline yelled to quiet them,

"You guys!" They all looked at Caroline, "What the hell is going on? Who has my mom?" Caroline was so angry that her eyes were starting to turn, but tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the same time,

"Kol has been acting really weird lately especially with you and Klaus gone, and I guess now," Bonnie couldn't finish before Caroline was out the door.

Damon just looked at Elena and she shrugged, letting him know that she had no more clue as to what was going on than he did, "Why do you have blood on your hands?" she asked him,

"There was blood at Liz's house, it's not mine," He sighed, "as if things couldn't get any weirder," Damon sat down next to Elena creating a space between her and Bonnie who rolled her eyes but didn't seem to care.

"Well," Elena said to Damon, and he knew her well enough so that he didn't even have to ask,

"Oh are you kidding me? She can handle it, can't she?"

"Damon! It's _Caroline,_" Elena looked at him and grabbed her shoulder, knowing that he would help whether she urged him on or not,

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." He said, and after quickly cleaning off his hands and talking with Bonnie about what to do, they left, knowing exactly where to go.

Klaus was pacing his room, worrying about Caroline and how everything was going. He had lots to work through, with all of his hybrids and Tyler and his siblings, especially _Kol, _where was he anyway? No one was home, and he could only become suspicious. He hadn't noticed since all he could think about was Caroline, but know he was starting to worry. He would have thought more about it if the doorbell hadn't rung, interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

><p>If you want to see Caroline at the door, read below (Ending 16A). If not, skip this section and move on to the small section below it (Ending 16B). Enjoy!<p>

He flashed downstairs, leaving Kol at the back of his mind, caring only to take Caroline in his arms again. He never felt the way he did with Caroline before, not even with Tatia. The way that he missed her after only hours, only minutes, concerned him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't go long at all without becoming restless with the thought of the emptiness that surrounded him without her in his arms. He was about to change that. He would change it right now. He opened the door and gave her no chance for her to speak, instead he took her in her arms and kissed her passionately. She would have pulled away to tell him what was going on, but she just needed his arms around her and his lips against hers for just a moment. Klaus pulled away he let the image of her standing in front of him sink in. Her face had an incredibly worried look on it, and she had tears running down her face. He looked at her and saw her in front of him, eyes closed and tears staining her cheeks. He wiped her tears away and felt his heart drop along with hers,

"It's okay, Caroline, they'll come around. Even if they don't, we don't have to stay here, we could travel the world together, as long as you're with me we could do anything, we could do everything, love." He was stroking her cheek and realized then that he would leave it all behind just to keep her by his side. She could light up his entire world, and he was finally ready to let her.

"Klaus," Caroline tried to get his attention, flattered that he was saying such lovely things, but too focused on saving her mom to address it right now. "It's not about Elena," Klaus got that same worried feeling in his stomach again,

"What is it, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He took her hands in his and looked at her with pure love.

"It's Kol, Klaus, he has my mom. I have to go save her, I have to do something, Klaus-" She had broken down, and she was gripping his hand, trying to make him understand, make him help her or something, _anything. _She didn't know what to do. Klaus interrupted her with a hug, fighting the side of him that was full of rage for Kol and wanted to just find him to rip out his liver.

"It's okay, Caroline. Hey, look at me," he gently wiped away another tear and brought her eyes up to his, "We'll get her back. I won't let anything happen, love, I swear it." He grabbed her hand, knowing that there was no way he would be able to convince her to stay behind, and he went off with her into the woods, knowing exactly where Kol would be...

* * *

><p>He practically ran downstairs, a smile plastered onto his face, waiting to take Caroline in his arms again, but his smile soon changed when he was shocked to see the girl at his door…<p>

"Elena?"

* * *

><p>Yay! So I hope you guys liked those, how is the choose your own chapter? I don't know, I just couldn't decide which way to go with it. More will be up tomorrow, and I'm on spring break so more after that! The story will probably be over by the end of the week D: Anyway please R&amp;R! What do you think will happen? (: Thanks for the amazing reviews, this all means so much to me!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17A

So after that ridiculous hiatus haha, here's chapter 17A! :D I hope you guys enjoy this, it's been fun to write and we're boiling down to the last chapters! Please R&R (: I love you all!

* * *

><p>Klaus took Caroline to the spot where Kol had always brought his victims. He and Klaus used to do it together, they used to use the underground tunnels against their victims, but things had changed. They were no longer brothers, they were enemies. Brothers usually had a lifetime together, to protect and care for each other, to share their lives as family, but Klaus knew that all of that relationship would end eventually. They had their lifetime, ten times over, and just like all of his siblings, at one point or another, things got bad. The difference was that with Kol, they never got fixed. There was no way that you could spend eternity with someone like Kol without something eventually getting in the way, but that's the reason why Klaus worked so hard to bring his family together. He just wanted all of that to last, maybe it was his recklessness that brought forth that obstacle in the first place. That's what scared him. What about Caroline? If he couldn't spend eternity with his family, how could he possibly not mess up a relationship with her? He was way too selfish, too cruel, too bad for her. She deserved better…<p>

Caroline was running so fast behind him, and she almost stopped to ask where they were going. They were so far into the woods, who knows how many miles they had gone but it was dark already. But Caroline trusted him. Klaus was on her side and she knew that he was focused, so all she could do was run with him. It almost felt freeing, to run so fast, like she was letting off some of the steam that she felt about Kol. He really was an asshole. Who did he think he was? First he attacks her and then her mother? All for some stupid game that he was playing with his brother. It really was ridiculous.

When they finally stopped, Klaus was standing in a spot of the woods shaped almost like a circle; a random, bare part of the woods with trees surrounding and a broken trunk in the middle. He walked over to one side and jumped up and down, then to another, and another, each time closer to the middle.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Caroline asked, thinking for a moment that he was going mad, because he looked like he was throwing a silent tantrum in the middle of the woods.

"I'm just trying to find…" Klaus looked determined, walking all over the circle, leaving Caroline standing right next to the broken long. He was starting to get frustrated,

"Ugh! Dammit Kol, you blasted-" Klaus stopped, then looked up at Caroline,

"…what?"

"Stand over there," he said, pointing randomly behind him and going back to her spot. He smirked, apparently finding what he was looking for. "Stand back," he said, walking over and grabbing a boulder. Caroline did as she was told and waited. _Just trust him. Trust Klaus… _she started to think as he got stranger and stranger. She broke out of her trance when she heard a loud noise like a big explosion. Dust was all around and the earth almost shook.

"Klaus?" Caroline moved her hands through the air trying to find him, keeping her eyes shut to protect herself from dust and dirt. She found him when his arms touched her from behind, turning her around and pulling her close to him.

"It's alright, I'm right here. See? You can open your eyes, it's clear now love," Caroline was gripping his arm tight and when she opened her eyes she saw him standing concerned in front of her. He brushed the hair from her face and settled when he saw that she was alright.

"What just happened?" she asked, flustered and confused,

"Look behind you," Klaus said, and when Caroline turned she figured it out. As the dust finished clearing she saw the hole in the ground. It was huge, and it looked as if the ground had just fallen away. Klaus must have thrown the boulder and broken it, almost suprising Caroline to find that he was strong enough to literally break the ground. This man… "So what is it? This is where he…" she started, not able to figure out just exactly it was that Kol was doing down there, and not bothering to fill in the gruesome blanks.

"Yes. This is where Kol and I used to go as children, up until we were adults actually," he answered calmly, trying to sound as normal as possible for her. Caroline was bracing herself, she knew that this was the moment that she would find out how her mom was doing and how much danger she was in.

Klaus saw the look in her teary eyes and felt his heart s fragile. "Caroline," he took her face in his and looked deep into her almost-tearing eyes. He couldn't stand to see her hurt and he knew that she would be too emotional down there. Besides, whether she knew it or not, this trap was for Klaus. He may have Liz down there, but it was revenge on his brother that Kol really wanted. For the buildup of bad experiences, the keeping of Kol in a coffin for over a century, it was all boiling down to this and Klaus knew that if Caroline went down there Kol would only use her to his advantage. She was his weakness, and he couldn't let her get hurt.

"I know that you're worried and you want to save her, but maybe it's not such a-"

"Klaus, don't." Caroline took his hands in hers and held them down by htier sides. "We're doing this together, alright? That's my mom in there, and if you go in alone all Kol is going to do is take you in exchange for her, and I can't let that happen. Don't think for a second that I'm going to chose for one of you two to come out of there, because the only one who'll stay after we're done down there is Kol. I'll be okay, you'll protect me, I know it. And I'll protect you. And that's final." Klaus smirked at the girl in front of him. He may have thought that Caroline was being fragile, but she couldn't have been more strong. She'd been tortured numerous times, lost so many people, and she didn't even hesitate to put herself in danger for the ones that she loved. Klaus wouldn't let that happen, though. He would get her out alive and well, along with her mother. Even if that meant that he _did _have to trade himself. He'd be willing.

"Alright love," Klaus said, taking her face in his once more and kissing her. "but listen to me," he said as he pulled away, "Kol is impulsive. And he's dangerous, and he wants me, not you. Not your mom, just me. So if I tell you to take your mom and get out, you have to do it. If I tell you to go, then you run as fast as you can, do you hear me? Kol is fast, but you can make it if you need to. I'll let you come with me if I have your word, Caroline. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Okay." Caroline was startled by the look in his eyes, but she knew that he was being true,

"Caroline, promise me,"

"Alright Klaus, I promise." And with that he grabbed her hand and held her close as they jumped down into the underground tunnel, surrounded still by dirt and dust. As they got up coughing, they heard him…

"Took you long enough, brother."

* * *

><p>! haha alrighty so I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think(: School's hectic but I finished the show that I was in so I should have some more time to write now, please review! Merci!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17B

I hope you guys like this one, it's a bit short, but it was nice to write. Sorry for the ridiculous wait :P I was in a show and had rehearsals every day and CSTs and it just got crazy haha but I should have some more free time to write now so no more long waits(: Please R&R, and I love you all!

* * *

><p>"I'm only here because it involves Caroline, and apparently you're the only one who can help us," Elena said to Klaus, standing outside his door with her arms crossed.<p>

"What involves Caroline?" Klaus' smirk went away immediately at the sound of her name, there was only one reason why Elena would be here and not Caroline…she was in trouble.

"Kol took Liz, Caroline's mother. He wants some sort of revenge on you, so after Caroline came over and told us this ridiculous story about being in love with you, we filled her in and, and we couldn't stop her Klaus, she ran after him. I came here because it's you that Kol wants and Caroline could use your help. So could we, because we need both of them safe, and your brother is the trouble maker here, so you have to help us."

Klaus stood there for a moment shocked, and Elena only barely realized the slight change in his expression from shocked to some sort of rage and determination long enough to stop him before he tried to both after Caroline.

"That's not all," she said, knowing that teling him to wait would be pointless if he knew that Caroline was putting herself in danger. She needed him. He needed to help her save Liz so that everything would be better and he could protect her.

"Well, what then?" Klaus was getting impatient waiting for Elena to say something more. Every second he stayed with Elena he was losing time to go after Caroline.

"We have a plan."

Rage. Pure rage. Caroline was speeding through the woods so fast that she barely even used her eyes, not that she really needed them. She sensed everything around her. She could feel the ground beneath her (although barely, since she was moving so fast), she could hear the air and animals for five miles out, and smell. She could smell him. Stronger, then weaker, but where was he? She had looked everywhere. She was getting more and more furioius by the second. This asshole had the gall to attack her and now he had her mother? He was going to die. Caroline could handle being tortured, she was strong and god knows she'd been through it before, but her family? No one screwed with her family.

Caroline stopped when Kol's scent was the strongest. Where had she missed? It was like the scent was trapped, but no where around. She checked miles all around and he wasn't abover her in the trees or anything…below. He was below her! There must have bee some underground well or something and whatever it was, she was right above it. Caroline marked where she stood and then ran to the biggest tree and ripped off the bulkiest branch she could break. When she went back to her spot she took a deep, calming breath to gather her thoughts and her strength. Then quickly, she lifted the branch and slammed it down in the ground, now shattered and falling, taking her down with it.

* * *

><p>Yay or nay? haha thanks for reading and tune in soon for more(: Merci!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18A

Enjoy! R&Rs are beautiful(:(As are all of you!) I'm in a writing mood so I might finish this tonight and publish more tomorrow(: It'll be one or two more chapters for the A storyline. I loved writing this one I hope you all love reading it(: Thanks for reading, you guys are amazziinngg 3 3

* * *

><p>Before Klaus could say anything more or even get back on his feet, Kol jumped and greeted Klaus with an original-packed, strong punch to the face. Klaus growled but recovered fast and pushed Kol across the earth and hard onto the opposite dirt made wall. Kol was on the ground and Klaus took the opportunity to turn to Caroline, who already looked flustered from watching them fight. They were old, which meant that they were strong, and she felt pain deep inside of her at the thought of such an evil man trying to hurt the man that she loved…<p>

"Hey," he could see the hurt in her eyes as she looked at Kol, lying momentarily on the floor, only looking up to him when he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes, which he was trying desperately to keep his face neutral and strong.

"Hey, Caroline, go. Go get your mother, I'll take care of Kol," Caroline didn't need convincing. Klaus was strong, he could fend off his brother, and she needed to save her mom.

As Caroline took off running through the underground tunnels to find her mom, Klaus looked after her and closed his eyes tight when he heard his brother,

"Well, this will be fun, won't it, brother?" And as Klaus turned back around, Kol was there to meet him once more, bringing him down with another strong punch.

Where was she? Where was she? Caroline had been searching everywhere, she couldn't find her mom anywhere. "Mom!" She cried out desperately for the hundredth time, hoping that maybe this time she would get a reply…and she did.

"Caroline!" Caroline started to sprint as soon as she heard her voice, "Caroline I'm over here!" But she already knew. It took Caroline only a moment to trace the sound, finding her mom in a hollowed out part of the tunnel, but she was thrown back when she tried and failed to enter. What was going on? Caroline tried again to get to her mom but something was blocking her, "Caroline, vampires can't get in, Kol threw me in here with…"

"…with me" someone said, and Caroline found her most unexpected friend emerge from the darkness…

"Matt! Matt, untie her, I can take her now," Caroline was surprised at Matt, why would Kol choose him to stay with her, as a last friend to die with or something? So that he could use both of them? But she soon realized what was going on…

"I don't think so, Caroline. Kol needs her here, and if I don't here from him in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to kill her." Matt said, his face deadpan.

"Matt! Matt, you don't know what you're saying-"

"He's not himself Caroline, Kol did something-"

"I know Mom, I know…" Caroline searched around for something to help her, but she was running out of time. She needed a human and there was no one around…

Kol was stronger than Klaus remembered. Of course, Klaus was a hybrid, older than Kol, he should be the strongest, but something was different. Kol must have been drinking extra blood or doing something extra because he, at this moment, was stronger. Klaus was on the ground more often than he should have been, and they were both bloodied up.

"You know, brother," Kol said, walking around Klaus who was weak and laying down, trying to gather his strength, "you've really outdone yourself. I mean, killing mother, our entire family, and then trying to start some sort of hybrid army, you just always go so far with your plans. Especially with your women, I should have guessed that you would go after Caroline, she's the only one who doesn't fall for your ridiculous charms. Or maybe she's just like those stereotypical blondes…vapid. Stupid. She certainly let me in easily when I had her at the bar…" With that Klaus was up and fighting his brother with all he had. They were going back and forth, Klaus hitting Kol so hard that he fell and hit his head hard enough to easily give any human a concussion. But with Klaus' strength, Kol was stubborn. He pushed back against his brother, holding him to the other wall in a headlock. "Do you really think that will last, brother? She'll leave you just like we all have, no one stays with a monster like you. You're evil, brother. Nobody likes you. And even if she does, there's no saying I won't get to her first…"

"Dammit!" Caroline was running out of time. She had less than a minute before Matt was going to kill her mother and there was nothing else that she could try. She threw things through the barrier, trying to knock out Matt, but she couldn't get to him.

"Caroline, it's okay. I don't want you here, just go." Liz was tied down against a large boulder, tears running down her face.

"No mom, I'm going to get you out of here, I just have to-" and it hit her.

"Hey Matt, come here," Caroline tried getting his attention, "Matt," still nothing. "Matt!" She broke through, if only just for a moment, and he walked over to her. She didn't know if this would work but she had to try, "Closer, Matt," she said in her best, most alluring voice. He walked over to her and she stood in front of him, as close to the barrier as she could get, "You're going to untie my mother and listen to me, not Kol, until I tell you that you are free." Caroline stepped back and waited…did it work? Slowly, Matt stepped away, no expression in his face, and he went back to where his knife was lying on the ground. Shit. Her time was up.

"Matt, please, Matt!" Caroline closed her eyes as Matt's hand rose and he drove it down. She began to sob, only comforted when she felt arms around her.

"Mom" Caroline hugged her tight and looked back at Matt, who had cut the ropes from around her mother, freeing her.

"Matt, come with me. Mom, let's go, Klaus is stopping Kol, we can get out but we have to go now." Caroline grabbed her mom's hand but stopped when Liz's hand tugged her back.

"Klaus?" her mom looked at her with worry and confusion in her eyes…

"Not now, mom, I'll fill you in later." This was not the time.

Klaus was barely holding on. Whether it was Klaus' restraint from drinking human blood recently, or the fact that he just wasn't ready to fight, Kol was stronger than him tonight. He should have been ready for this. He had to protect Caroline, how could he think that bringing her in here was smart? If he couldn't fight off Kol, he would surely kill Caroline, if only to spite Klaus, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't let that happen…he would die before he let that happen…

As if on cue, Caroline found Klaus and Kol with Liz and Matt by her side. Matt, what was Matt doing here? It didn't matter. Klaus had to be strong for Caroline and her seeing him, face covered in blood, getting beaten to the ground was hardly good for her spirit. She ran to him and kneeled next to him, struggling with taking her loved ones away or staying with the man she was in love with. Kol was standing by and he could kill any of them in no time, but she had to make sure Klaus was okay. He had to be okay, she had to make him okay. She would die before she let him get hurt…

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, tears already streaming down her face as she held his face on her lap and wiped away the blood from his face. "Klaus, you get up. You're stronger than him, you need to get up, I'll fight with you, just get up, please. Please, Klaus."

"Well this is just so cozy, isn't it now?" Kol was leaning against the dirt wall, arms and heels crossed, clearly amused.

Caroline let her vampire side show, veins and fangs protruding, and launched herself at Kol, only to be thrown back violently.

"Bastard!" Klaus was up and pushing Kol into the wall in no time, holding his neck in a choke hold, only for a second before he too was pushed down. Caroline recovered quickly and was by his side once more, this time Klaus willed himself to talk.

"Caroline, I can take care of Kol, you get out of here, take your mum and Matt, I'll be out, I can meet you soon."

"No, Klaus, no. I can't leave you here like this."

"Caroline, you promised me. Go." Caroline couldn't argue with him, so she leaned down and kissed him passionately, ignoring the looks she got form Matt and her mother. This was about the man she loved, and if this was goodbye, she sure as hell wouldn't hide her feelings in fear of embarrassment or shame. She kissed him hard, desperate to bring him strength, like her kisses would somehow make him stand and fight like the strong man she knew he was, but it wasn't happening. She pulled away and kissed his forehead before leaning hers against his, "I love you, Klaus. You be careful. I'll see you soon." He nodded and she kissed him again, but he had to pull away. "Go, Caroline."

She had to use all of her self control to pull herself away from him. She took Matt and Liz away and out of the dark tunnels, climbing out easily by the dented dirt. As soon as they got to the surface however, Caroline turned to Matt and looked him straight in the eye.

"Matt, now you will remember everything. I'll explain it all later but now I just need you to get my mother home safe…"

"Caroline, no!" Liz was horrified, but she was quickly taken by Matt, who knew with unspoken promise that Caroline needed to do this.

"I'll be fine, mom, I promise. I need to help him, I can't let Kol do this."

"Caroline!-"

"I love him, mom! I love him, and I need to help him. I'll be okay, mom, I promise." And with that, Caroline was back under in the darkness…

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Please R&amp;R and tune in for more maybe tomorrow(:<p> 


	20. Chapter 18B

Hey guys, I just wanted to give a quick update since Story B has been lacking. I'm writing a lot but the next two chapters probably won't be done until the wee hours of the morning so here's just a little something :) I hope you like it! I'll update both stories tomorrow, things get crazyyy! 3 I love you all and your reviews, they motivate me :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18B<p>

Liz was running as fast as she could. She had to get out so that she could get help. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, anyone. That was her baby in there. Her baby girl had just traded herself, just given herself up to that monster.

"_No! Caroline, get out of here, Kol could be anywhere, you have to get out-" Liz pleaded through thick bars. Caroline reached for them and screamed in pain when she recoiled, her hands burning with vervain. She stepped back and started pacing, trying to figure out what she could do. Kol would find her out soon, it was a miracle he wasn't here already…_

"_No mom, I'm not leaving you here. Kol can't do anything to me-"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't say that, love," Caroline turned around with a start at the sound of his dark voice. Everything about him was dark and menacing in here, but Caroline had to face him. If only she had brought him to help…_

_Kol stepped out from a dark part of the caves twirling a stake in his hand. Caroline started to plan out how she could get the stake from him but he seemed to read her mind._

"_Uh-uh, sweet Caroline, don't even think about it. Besides the fact that I'm much, much stronger than you, one move and I could have your poor mother killed, or, I don't know I could of course torture her first-"_

"_You sick bastard" Caroline could feel tears brimming at her eyes but she kept control. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. _

_Kol looked at her with a disapproving eye, but quickly chuckled, that same evil sound behind it. "Not very nice words, Caroline, you should be more polite, all I wanted to do was take you out. You just need to…loosen up." He said, and before she could respond he was in front of her, snapping her arm so that the bone broke._

"_Caroline!" Liz screamed, but she was easily ignored by Kol, who spun the stake around in his hands and smiled as Caroline struggled, immediately feeling her body start to heal. _

_Kol picked her up with no effort, plunging the stake just an inch from her heart, earning an agonizing scream from a suffering Caroline who couldn't help but long for nothing else but Klaus in the moment. If only he was with her here, they could protect each other. That's all they needed, really. No matter what her friends thought, no matter what her mom or anyone else thought, she just wanted to be with him. He was probably waiting for her at his house, little did he know she was being tortured by his brother, but at least it was her and not anyone else. If everyone else was safe she would understand sacrificing herself for the cause, she could understand why Elena wanted that. And yet, Caroline still couldn't help the feeling that if she did die, Klaus' humanity would die along with her…_

"_Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, love. My brother should would get a kick out of it, I'm sure. You two have grown close, haven't you? Did he introduce you to Maggie? Artie?" Caroline refused to look at him, she just wanted it to be over. Pain was taking over her body, filling her every bloodstream, and she wouldn't die the victim of Kol's games. _

"_Ahh, see, I can see it in your eyes. You should have known, love, everywhere Niklaus goes, everyone he touches, they suffer." Kol said, twisting the stake just that much closer to Caroline's heart. She groaned in pain, no match for the strength of an original._

"_Well then why don't you make him suffer?" Caroline said when inspiration finally hit her. "Take me instead of my mom. Surely you'd get to torture him more if you use me, torture me. Let her go, Kol, we all know I'm better." _

Just as Liz was out, the sunlight hit her and she was momentarily stunned, long enough for her to be grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth. She started to scream but turned around to see Damon with his finger pressed against his lips. _Thank God. _He was here to help. She nodded and he released her, turning her back around to see Elijah and Rebekah standing along with him.

"We're going in to get Caroline, you have to go with Elijah and Rebekah, they'll take you somewhere safe before we go in-" Damon started before Liz interrupted him in desperation.

"No, I'll help. I can't leave Caroli-"

"Liz, _really_ not the time to argue right now." Damon quickly told her before Elijah, gently of course, took her hand and he and Rebekah led her away. Damon let out a sigh, silently wondering how Elena got him to do these things. At least he could convince her to stay out of it this time.

"What am I getting myself into?" He asked with a groan before jumping down into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 19A

Sorry for the late update, guys! I've been working a lot on this and the story is almost over! D: I hope you guys don't hate me too much by the end of this, please R&R every one makes me love you guys more (if that's possible) 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 20A<p>

Caroline ran heading straight for Klaus but stopped in her tracks when she caught just the smallest sense of someone else around her. She turned and followed the scent until she found the source. Elijah and Rebekah were locked inside of a small section of the caves, weak and dying on the other side.

"Elijah?" Caroline attempted to talk to him since he was still awake, Rebekah had gone unconscious on the floor, and something was obviously weakening them. Elijah turned to see her and his eyes lit up with hope. That was the best part of Elijah, he was good and hopeful and heroic. No one could resist his good nature.

"Caroline," he almost whispered, immediately sending him into a coughing fit, spewing out blackened blood as he reached for support on the wall. Caroline ran to the bars but flew back when her hands touched the vervain-covered steel that burned her.

"I'll get you out, Elijah, I promise." Elijah only nodded and sat down on the ground, while Caroline looked around for something to use. Nothing was around her and she almost gave up, yearning to go to Klaus when she thought of her surroundings. She pulled as hard as she could on a boulder in the wall, freeing it and crashing it into the bars with vampire strength, denting them just enough for her to get them out. Elijah brought Rebekah over and she sleepily opened her eyes when Caroline picked her up and snuck her through the dent in the bars, careful not to let her touch them. Elijah quickly followed and when he stepped out he took a gasp for air, it was like he got relief somehow.

"Elijah what's going on?" Caroline asked, Rebekah still in her arms, slowly waking up.

"Kol has been using us. His witch friend Sarah channeled our strength to him so that he could use it against Klaus. The closer we are the more of us he gets, we have to leave, now." Elijah stated in that professional, controlled tone that he had. Rebekah stood up but quickly bent over in pain, yelping as if she was being staked. Elijah was at her side and Caroline looked at him quizzically, wondering why he was so much better than she was. He answered her as if reading her mind. "He got her first. Once she passed out he started using me."

"Well you guys need to go. Take Rebekah and find blood-"

"Caroline you must come with us. Once we leave Kol will be weakened and Niklaus can easily take him down."

"Not with a witch at his side. Please, Elijah, I have to help him. Just go, as fast as you can go as far as you can, please."

Elijah looked at her holding a calming Rebekah in his arms and seemed to consider it once more, but just as quickly he was gone.

Klaus was on the floor at the hands of his brother who had been beating him, torturing him for what felt like some time now. He started to wonder if Kol had any plan at all when Kol stopped. Klaus was weak, stakes were all over his body that wouldn't kill him but still sent incredible pain throughout his body. Kol stepped back, his hand to his heart and a confused look on his face.

"Why…what in the world…" he knew that he was getting weaker, but why? There was no way that they could have… "Caroline." Kol realized it with a hard grimace on his face, and with a sudden look in the other direction Kol disappeared into the darkness of the caves. Klaus' eyes widened at the mention of her name. No, no, no, no, he thought, she'd better have left. He had to keep Kol away from her, so with his teeth clenched Klaus tried as quickly as possible to yank every stake from his body, screaming in pain as the wood brushed against his flesh, and he followed Kol, hoping that Caroline was long gone.

Unfortunately, she wasn't. Kol appeared in front of Caroline, stake in hand, as soon as Elijah and Rebekah left. He took one look at the bars and empty space before pushing Caroline against the steel making her shout in pain as her entire backside burned at the rough pressure. "That was your last mistake, love." Kol said, right before staking her directly in the heart, sending Caroline into an overpowering light of unconsciousness…


	22. Chapter 19B

Double update! I wanted to give both stories these chapters because they're so crazy! haha If you hate me even more for this then I'm sorry but just keep reading! The stories are almost over )': Please review, I love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19B<p>

Caroline waited alone in the cellar while Kol was gone…wherever he was. She was sitting in the corner away from the bars, awaiting her fate. Everything was quiet now, she could hear water droplets falling from the floor and every creature moving around. She hated bugs and she would have moved but at this point, she didn't care much anymore. At least her mom was safe. At least she didn't have to worry about her or-

The sound of feet falling and hitting the ground made Caroline's face shoot up to see who it was. Her mom had better not have come back, and it was probably Kol anyway, but she had to check. The shadow emerged into just the smallest bit of light so that Caroline could make out his light hair and handsome features.

She shot up and was about to call to him when Klaus stopped and put his finger to his lips, designating for her to keep quiet. She nodded and he came closer. Once he got into the light he could see her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, the worry in her face. It stirred something deep inside of him, made him angry. Angry at Kol, his insipid, horrible excuse for a brother. How dare he take away Caroline's light.

Klaus reached for the bars but Caroline quickly shook her head and arms, trying to silently explain that they would burn him. He didn't seem to care whether she wanted to be rescued or not because he grabbed them, pulling away just as fast, wincing at the burn. Caroline looked at him with an expression that was her quirky self again, crossing her arms as if to say "I told you so". Klaus just rolled his eyes, fighting the small smile that started to form on his lips. He looked over the bars once more and then stepped as close as he could get to hear without touching.

"Caroline, listen to me. I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do, but Kol will come running, and I need you to be faster. Do you understand me?" Caroline nodded, her expression saddened again, and she didn't know how to respond to the promises he made her keep, it was so hard to be away from him how could she leave him?

"I lo-"

"Caroline don't. Tell me that when we're out of here, alright sweetheart?" Caroline could feel his fingers graze hers from in between the bars below them. She nodded and Klaus took a step back. He took one breath and went for it. The vervain burned Klaus' hands but he couldn't stop. He pulled as hard as he could, while at the same time putting more and more pressure between him and the burning steel. He couldn't make a sound but Caroline started tearing up at seeing how much pain he was obviously in. The bars slowly started to move until Caroline saw that she could get through.

She dashed so quickly she got burned but she didn't care. Instantly she was at Klaus' side, his hands in hers. They were so burned that you could see the flesh underneath, at least it was already starting to heal. Caroline kissed around the broken flesh and watched as it healed under her touch. Then she was in his arms and holding on to him tight, kissing his shoulder and feeling his arms wrapped close around her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, wanting to run now but somehow unable to pull himself away from her warm, soft lips caressing his.

He finally pulled away because he had to get them out.

"Caroline we have to go"

"Oh, I don't think so, brother." Klaus turned to see Kol leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He got up but was quickly shot down by Damon who appeared knocking him to the ground.

"Damon?" Caroline called but didn't get an answer. Kol threw him against the wall and got to Klaus.

"Caroline, go!" Klaus yelled through clenched teeth, but before she could respond and tell him that she would never leave him, Kol pulled out a white ash dagger from around him and pinned Klaus to the wall "You are the scum of this family, Niklaus, and this is what you deserve."

"No!" Caroline screamed, but Damon was up , holding her back from getting herself staked by Kol.

Sudenly it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Klaus heard Caroline scream and saw Damon hold her, watched her try to wiggle out of his grip. He felt the dagger pierce his skin and saw Kol's blazing eyes. His body started to burn and he fell to the ground, letting go of consciousness. Caroline stopped trying to get away from Damon, instead letting herself go, falling onto him, crying as he held her, trying to comfort his friend.

Kol bent over screaming in pain just as Bonnie walked in. She concentrated on him and trying to kill every brain cell that he had. She never liked Klaus but no one hurt her best friend. Kol backed up and hit the wall when Elijah came in and pinned him hard to the wall, Rebekah right next to him.

"Kol," she acknowledged, holding a dagger in her hand, "you were never our brother, and you will burn in hell for what you have done. Goodbye, Kol." She said, sending a dagger straight through his heart.


	23. Chapter 20A

Well guys, this story has come to a close (for story A at least). I want to thank every single one of you who read this whether you review or not, it's my first story and I couldn't have asked for a better turnout. I started this story almost five months ago and even though I wasn't the best this time with updating haha it means a lot to me that you guys didn't give up on me(: I've learned so much about writing and I can't express how much I love you all(: So thanks for reading and tune in soon for the ending of the B storyline and a new fic coming. It's AU called Truth Be Told(;

Also to clear up, the choose your own ending is why the stories are different. Each chapter labeled 'A' is the same ending and 'B' is the same. If you read 19A then this is the next chapter to that storyline not 19B. And vise versa, Chapter 20B will be the next chapter after 19B, this chapter has nothing to do with 19B. Anyway that might have just confused you more haha but hopefully not! Thanks again, please review, and enjoy the last chapter of A New Perspective!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20A<p>

Klaus ran up to Kol and stopped in his tracks when he saw Caroline being held up by Kol in the air by her neck. She was gasping for air and her eyes were already starting to close, but right before she went unconscious she met Klaus' gaze. He could swear that he saw a small smile start to form on her lips but he would never be sure because he immediately dashed behind Kol and tore out his heart from behind, tossing it aside. Kol's grip on Caroline loosened and Klaus held her before she could hit the ground with Kol. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair back, admiring her beauty for the last time. He must hae whispered "I love you" to her a thousand times, as if maybe, by some chance, it would bring her back to him…

_Caroline opened her eyes and found herself standing in a garden. Their garden. The light of the moon danced on each blade of grass that moved in the night. She was in a soft, white cloth dress, her hair was in one long braid the way her mother used to tie when she was a girl. She wiggled her toes, feeling the dirt beneath her. It was so…peaceful, so beautiful. As she walked, Caroline brushed her fingers against the bright green plants and smelled the beautiful scent of the flowers around her. The place was like a fairytale, surrounded by fireflies and beaming colors. She couldn't help but twirl, she felt like a little girl again, like…like when she was human. Pure and free, living. She stopped when she spotted someone walking toward her. Or was it two people…_

"_Maggie?" Caroline squinted her eyes, trying to stabilize herself from the dizziness. Her mind calmed and she saw Maggie and Artie in front of her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We heard what happened and we found Sarah. It turns out that she was being forced to use her power for Kol and she is free now thanks to Klaus killing him."_

"_Klaus killed Kol? Where is he? Is he here?" Caroline started to look around, slowly getting her memory back. Everything was a blur, it was like trying to remember a dream, and everytime she remembered something the garden started to fade away and come back again. _

"_Caroline, you died. Fortunately we were able to convince Sarah into helping us and…you can go back now, Caroline."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_We took your place sweetie," Artie finally spoke, a gentle, loving smile on his lips, but Caroline couldn't believe what he was saying._

"_What?" The world blurred quickly and slowly came back to her, "You can't do that you have to stay-"_

"_Caroline, it's okay. We never wanted this, to live forever. Immortality is not a blessing dear, it is a curse. I hope you understand as you return."_

"_But-" Caroline was trying desperately to understand but it was like she was being dragged between worlds. _

"_Caroline we don't have much time," Maggie was at Caroline's side now, holding her hands, making everything clear again. Caroline looked around but stopped when Maggie spoke again. "Remember what I told you. You and Klaus…you make each other better. Never let go of that. It's why we gave our lives for you. We left that world because we were meant to a long time ago. We lived many lifetimes, more than we should have and we had our time, but you and Klaus did not. You must appreciate your life. Live every day to every year with adventure, look at life with a new perspective, Caroline. Will you promise me?" Caroline was sure that there was more to this than Maggie cared to share but she trusted her. She nodded, and then with a kiss on her cheek, Maggie let go of Caroline's hands, sending her back into the world of the living…_

Caroline woke up gasping desperately for air, and she looked around for anything and she immediately felt different. It almost felt like she was suffocating…was she?...

"Caroline, are you alright?" Elijah stepped out from the side of her and she couldn't respond, she only looked at him, her hand on her chest, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You've been sleeping for almost three days now, Caroline, Niklaus has been waiting for you to wake up but I made him leave, I was afraid he would go mad."

"Elijah…" Caroline knew it. She could feel it within her.

"It's true, Caroline. You're human now."

"Well that's that." Rebekah said as Klaus shoveled in the last bit of dirt for Kol's grave. Klaus killed him but he could not leave Rebekah to bury him alone. He let out a long sigh, desperately waiting to get back to Caroline. He agreed to bury Kol with Rebekah but he was feeling antsy leaving her side. He had stayed with her since the spell, and he would never leave her again.

"You know he was a real arse." Rebekah started to say, "Never tried to be family, he was always rebelling, it was like he wasn't even part of our family-"

"He wasn't." Klaus replied simply. He never considered Kol a real brother as he did with Elijah, and he never would.

"Well at least his plan failed."

"It didn't, Bekah. He killed Caroline. He ruined our lives." Klaus said with a hint of sadness that showed through his voice no matter how much he tried to act like he had everything under control. He didn't when it came to Caroline. Rebekah turned to him as if he was a little boy, rolling her eyes at his awful thoughts.

"Okay, Nik, but Mags and Artie, they gave you a new start. Don't you miss being human? Miss feeling your heart beat, the warmth, the love that comes with knowing it will all be gone one day? You get to live on the edge of you lives every day and one day if you and Caroline so choose, I'm sure you could find someone to turn you two again. But personally, I just think…we've lived too long, Nik, we've had our time, centuries and centuries of it. And if I were in your shoes I would be feeling incredibly grateful to be able to live again."

Caroline walked through the grass with his note in her hand. She had gone to the hospital to make sure everything was alright and then when she returned home she found a note from Klaus, telling her to meet him in the garden when she got back. It was night time at that point thanks to the waiting rooms, and Caroline couldn't wait to see her Klaus again. She ran through the grass, lit by the moon just as it was in her dream, it was barely there, but she could remember bits of when Maggie and Artie came to see her. The feeling of the grass below her toes as it was now, the way that the lights made everything so beautiful, and the gazebo that gleamed so radiantly. But it was better this time.

Infinitely better now that Klaus was sitting there waiting for her. She ran up to him and into his arms, holding on to him for dear life. She pulled away just enough to wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately. It was different this time, there was no lust, no vampire senses that made everything almost too clear, it was real. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into her and pulling her as close as he could get. Their kiss went passionate and he caressed her mouth with his tongue, sending goosebumps all over her body for the first time since she was human. He could feel his stomach start to turn with excitement at having her back. He pulled away still holding her against him and her smile made his irresistible. "Didn't I tell you to get out if I said so?"

Caroline pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him, "Okay one, You so didn't say for me to get out anyway" he looked at her and she could see that he really meant it anyway, "…well not with your words at least…"

Klaus shook his head and brushed her hair away from her face, "and number two?" Caroline smiled her best smile and grazed the back of his neck with her hands, feeling his soft hair and looking back into his beautiful eyes, "Two is that if you think that I'm ever going to leave you to be killed off so that you can save my life much less listen to you every time you tell me to do something you are in for a big surprise over the next fifty years."

"Fifty years, huh?" Klaus said, but his smile soon dropped when he thought again how they were limited. Caroline seemed to read his mind,

"Hey, this can be good. No more rings, no more blood lust, no more limitations. I mean, besides the obvious. It doesn't matter, what matters is that whatever time we have left, we'll spend it with each other. And if it comes down to it, maybe we'll just have to turn again. Who knows, maybe we won't want to. You'd be surprised what may come with a life where we are actually living."

"I just can't lose you again, Caroline. I won't lose you again." Klaus said, looking deep into her eyes, and for the first time she knew what it felt like. She didn't see hybrid Klaus or the Klaus that wanted to kill everyone, or even the Klaus that she used to be with. This man was human, he was loving, and he had the memories of many lifetimes that would guide them through their years together. He would learn from his experiences and the days that he's lived, and he will help her learn the worldly beauties of the world, while she shared her life with the beautiful man that turned out to be so much more than she ever could have imagined.

"You won't." She said, pulling him back to her and kissing him again, deciding there and then that no matter what happened, she would listen to that voice in the back of her head, the one that told her never to let go.

_THE END._


	24. Chapter 20B

Well guys, this story has come to a close. I want to thank every single one of you who read this whether you review or not, it's my first story and I couldn't have asked for a better turnout. I started this story almost five months ago and even though I wasn't the best this time with updating haha it means a lot to me that you guys didn't give up on me(: I've learned so much about writing and I can't express how much I love you all(: So thanks for reading and make sure to read A too if you were following that ending. Also look out for a new fic coming. It's AU called Truth Be Told(;

Also to clear up, the choose your own ending is why the stories are different. Each chapter labeled 'A' is the same ending and 'B' is the same. If you read 19B then this is the next chapter to that storyline not 19A. And vise versa, Chapter 20A is the next chapter after 19A, this chapter has nothing to do with 19A. Anyway that might have just confused you more haha but hopefully not! Thanks again, please review, and enjoy the last chapter of A New Perspective!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20B<p>

_Klaus saw a flash of blinding light before opening his eyes again and finding himself in his old, human clothes. He was back in what used to be Mystic Falls all of those years ago, but it was different. No one was there. He was alone again. He got a flash of the cave where Caroline was crying in Damon's arms and Kol was on the floor but it went away just as quickly as it came. He was brought back to the woods where he now stood and suddenly felt his mind clear, peace at last. It was like this was right, it felt like how he wanted to feel for a thousand years, how he felt when he was with-_

"_Niklaus" Klaus turned around and saw his dead brother standing before him._

"_Henrik?" Klaus started to feel tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees, overwhelmed by the presence of the one person he least expected to see. He looked the same sixteen years or so, but he had a much older presence about him. _

"_Niklaus I have been watching you. All of these years, I have seen you rip people apart, I have seen you torture innocents and kill for your own advantage." Klaus could not feel more ashamed. This was his younger brother, the one who he was meant to protect and he didn't. He was supposed to be his role model and he was instead a monster. _

_"But," Henrik began, stepping closer to him, "I have also seen why. I have known your pain, my brother, and I have known your loneliness, your struggle. I know why you have become who you are and I want you to know Niklaus that I forgive you. I forgive you for the night I died, and I forgive you for everything you have done in the name of struggle." Klaus looked up at his brother, who had become some sort of angel. He was light and he was good, and he forgave without a thought. Klaus was stunned into silence, it felt as if even if he tried he wouldn't have the strength. "I have also seen how you have changed when you are with Caroline Forbes. You become my brother again, and you must hold on to that. I cannot keep you here though, it is your time to where you belong. For now, at least. Do not forget what is important in life, Niklaus, and you will always be forgiven. _

Before Klaus knew it he woke up as if from a nightmare, shooting up in his bed. In his bed? What the-

"Klaus!" Caroline was in his arms immediately, she jumped up from the chair she'd been sitting in and straddled him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. "Oh my god, are you okay? How do you feel?" She pulled away and grabbed his face, examining it and looking him over, "Do you feel different, because I mean something must have changed, right? Tell me you're okay, tell me-"

"Caroline, sweetheart" Klaus grabbed her hands and made her stop looking at him. "I'm alright, everything is okay." He assured her, then he pulled her back so that he had his arms wrapped around her again, and he could feel her sigh against him.

"You were dead. You burned in front of me and then all of a sudden I heard you coughing farther away in the tunnels and there you were again. All you said was "Henrik" and then you passed out and I just, I didn't know what was happening, Klaus."

Her voice started to break and her grip tightened on Klaus.

"Henrik sent me back. I don't know how, I barely remember anything, only fragments." He pushed himself back to lean against the headboard and grabbed her from her hips, pulling her closer to him, touching his forehead to hers and looking deep into her eyes.

"Well maybe you need to do something still. Before you die."

"I think I need to be with you. For eternity. An eternity by your side, love, that's all I need to live." Caroline started to tear up and smiled at him when he wiped away her tears.

"I don't know I mean, if I'm going to have to keep protecting you and going places with you, it can be exhausting, you know," she said playfully.

"Oh really?" Klaus flashed his most genuine smile at her,

"Oh yeah, and seeing you all grey, it really wasn't that attractive," Klaus stopped her when he pressed his lips to hers, holding her head in his hands while she smiled against his lips. She kissed him back with so much love, they fit their lips together like god had specifically designed them that way, as if they were destined all along to go through this. To fall in love, to stay by each others' sides, and to spend eternity together. Caroline's friends would accept it, that's what they would always do, they would accept each other. For every flaw and every blessing.

Caroline pulled away keeping her eyes closed, feeling better than ever just wrapped in his arms.

"I will spend forever with you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking into his that were so full of love for her. He pulled the blanket up from on top of him and she settled in right next to him, their foreheads touching together as they layed there together, one of many nights to come. One thing was true. No matter what Klaus had done, what he'd been through, he and Caroline changed each other into better people, and they would stick together through every obstacle from now on, bound to each other and never letting each other go.

_THE END. _


End file.
